


分手

by Lemonsparks



Category: Karroy, 凯源
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsparks/pseuds/Lemonsparks





	分手

1  
王俊凯到宠物医院门口的时候，王源正蹲在地上逗店里的暹罗猫。  
王俊凯一看他这个样子心里就不乐意，刚才打电话着急忙慌的是他，现在扭头就和别的猫打成一片的也是他，这个人情绪转换的总是叫人防不胜防，对人对物都一个样。  
他其实不大乐意来，因为心里清楚，王源这人太聪明了，又会说，叫他逮住了准得冷嘲热讽上一阵，免不了又要剑拔弩张的，想想也没劲。  
“猫呢？”他清了清嗓子，看王源扭过头，直奔主题的问。  
王源蹲在地上也不站起来，就这么仰着脖子看着他，他眼睛漂亮，瞪起来圆溜溜的，显得很无辜，“没什么大事，一会儿就好了。”  
他不自觉的皱了下眉，想埋怨为什么还叫他跑一趟，话到嘴边又觉得别没事找事来得好，于是只好装模作样的问了句怎么回事，最后还是加了句，“你准又给它乱吃什么了。”  
王源一下子站了起来，眉心窘到一块去，王俊凯的视线也跟着升上来，盯进眼睛里又觉得不妥，于是退而求其次盯住鼻梁看，听王源以慢条斯理的语气向他连环开炮。  
“自从你走了，这傻猫见不着你精神失常，上次舔了我的酸辣粉一口，这次趁我不在又把桌上的巧克力吃了，你说这猫对你可比我要痴情多了，是吧。”  
他的态度从始至终倒都很平静，只是这话里显然带着气，这就是王源的厉害之处，他能把所有情绪化语言说的一板一眼，娓娓道来，毫无波澜。  
王俊凯不知该接什么话了，他本来也没多么会说话，碰上王源咄咄逼人起来更是没辙，只好妥协的说，那我把它带回去总行了吧。  
王源不置可否，两个人不尴不尬的抱臂站了一会儿，宠物医生看了看两个人，问了句请问哪位是王先生。  
没等王俊凯说话，王源抬手一指，医生点点头又进了内屋，他趁着空档对王俊凯说：“钱我结清了，猫你带走，我还有事，不跟你在这耗了。”说完就走了。  
王俊凯没气可生，医生把猫抱出来，看只剩下王俊凯一个，认真打量了几眼，嘀咕了句“我怎么记得是刚才那位小哥来的”，他只好解释道他们是舍友，他有事先走了。医生没有怀疑，只说猫还要呆一会儿才能带走，洗了胃，还没清醒，又嘱托他千万别再这么大意了，他连连点头，医生说，你们小凯比同龄的猫轻很多。他恍惚抬起头，问“什么？”，医生重复了一遍，他指了指还在昏睡的猫问，“刚才那家伙说这猫叫小凯？”  
“不是，”医生走到接待台拿起了桌上的单子给他看，“我还说呢，你们年轻人还给猫起个这么正式的名字，刚才那位先生跟我说也可以叫小凯。”  
他接过单子，宠物姓名登记那一栏，赫然写着龙飞凤舞的三个大字——“王俊凯”。

他把太空箱放到副驾驶上，用安全带捆了一圈，坐到驾驶上开始发愁，先给老黄打了个电话，问学校教师公寓让不让养猫，被老黄劈头盖脸的训了顿不长脑子，于是讪讪挂下电话，转而给罗庭信打了过去。  
“我倒是没什么，就是刘一麟这厮对猫毛过敏你又不是不知道，还有刘志宏养的那只金毛，特爱追着猫跑…哎等会儿，猫不是给王源了吗？你跟王源又联系了？”罗庭信最后还是敏锐的问起了那个问题。  
“先放你那一晚上总行了吧，我晚上要看晚自习。”他刻意回避了最后那个问题。  
“…那你送过来吧，实在不行我再给你想办法就是了。”左耳边罗庭信答应着，右耳边他听到太空箱里一阵响动，猫把鼻子贴在透气层上，冲着外面喵喵的叫了几声，他不自觉的把手覆在纱网上，猫的鼻子湿漉漉的，偶尔一下点到手心上，凉丝丝的。  
他其实不大信王源的话，因为他的离开就变得浑浑噩噩，都说宠物随主人，这既不是这猫的做派，也不是王源的做派。猫刚抱来的时候五个月大，一溜就跳上床去，不知从哪踩了一脚咖啡，全印在王俊凯这边的被子上，他气的拍了下猫的脑袋，猫吓的直接平了耳朵对他低吼，从此一人一猫老死不相往来，这猫不是见了他就往沙发下面钻就是站在柜子的最高处傲视他，怎么想也不会是对他情深似海的样子。  
他把猫送到罗庭信手上就连忙开车往学校赶，到底还是晚了一刻钟，主任逮住他记了个过，他唯唯诺诺的对着矮他一个脑袋的地中海主任点头哈腰，心里把王源家族谱拉出来骂了一个遍。  
看晚自习的空档他收到罗庭信的短信，说王源来把猫接走了，他没计较罗庭信卖队友的行为，只是撑着脑袋想，有的事明明绕一圈最后还是回到原点，那这么看绕这么一圈着实没有意义，其实一切说来就是三个字。  
何必呢。

2  
“你说，何必呢。”  
分手的时候王源是这么说的，满脸写着无所谓，他伸脚拨拉开王俊凯放在沙发旁的行李箱，跨过摆在正中的敞开的书包，去冰箱里拿了一瓶养乐多。  
“既然你都觉得不合适就分手呗，你现在这么伤心，何必呢？”他那天把自己的东西都收拾到车上，砰的关上了后备箱，看着比镜子还亮的新漆一阵恍惚，这车刚交完首付，贷的钱也倒不多，因此他也不想王源来承担一半的车贷，王源知道了，却因此生气，两个人都没想到会因为这个闹到现在这个样子，或许矛盾积压的太久了些，每次总是各退一步，从也没有彻底解决过，所以走到今天这一步，也不能计较是谁错谁对，谁应该承担更多责任。刘志宏是他的高中校友，打篮球的时候认识的，后来大学考到一块，玩的格外好，说起来刘志宏这人真算半个媒人，刘志宏低王俊凯一级，王源，刘一麟和罗庭信他们四个人是大学的舍友，要是没有刘志宏，他也认识不了王源。  
刘志宏听王俊凯说分手的事，问他既然决定了，这么伤心何必呢，如果只是一时冲动，为什么不去挽回而只在这神伤，他坐在车里想了很久，一想到两个人之前一块的时候那些好的回忆就舍不得，恨不得冲上楼去要求王源和他和好，而一想到王源幼稚的冷暴力，添油加醋的想到他那些‘劣迹斑斑’的桃色绯闻，他又气不打一处来，觉得分开好，分开就不必为这些事情牵动烦心。  
刘志宏事后总结，你们俩啊，何必呢。  
何必呢？王俊凯揉了揉太阳穴，想不明白。

中午时间，只作为任课教师他不需要看午自习，可以去学校附近的美食街改善伙食，他问罗庭信去没去上班，罗庭信所在的创业公司就在附近。  
罗庭信中午十二点准时赴约，两人约在沙县小吃，各点一碗大排面和一笼蒸饺，这就算是改善伙食。  
罗庭信笑他，谁叫你自己放着一厨一卫的房子不住非住教师公寓，他一个白眼扫过去，手下还顺走了罗庭信面前的一个蒸饺。  
“他昨天去了跟你说什么了吗？”他问。  
“说了，骂了你半天呢。”罗庭信似乎是想到了什么好笑的事，止不住的笑了起来。  
“他都骂我什么了？”  
“他怎么骂人你还不清楚？‘小垃圾’。”  
“那是我骂他的话。”  
“真不容易，您还记得呢，你都不知道你这称呼，腻死。”罗庭信吃完最后一口面，拿纸巾捻了捻鼻子，“我跟你说实话，我觉得你俩有戏，别在这里耗着了，这么下去谁也耗不过谁，何必呢。”  
他只是拿筷子尾在塑料桌子上画圈，说再等等。

这世界上最怕就是一个等，可终究也要等过什么后才发现有多没意义，总得有个人愿意跨出一步，要是两个人都等着，是谁也等不来谁的。  
可笑的是，这点道理，也要等时间慢慢来教。

3  
王俊凯是土生土长的山城人，从小就在那座折叠城市里穿梭，野蛮生长，把朝雾和晚霞都摘了装进眼睛里，他不喜开口是因为不善言辞，但脾气差劲，身上带着顽劣的隐性基因，王源以前常说他野心是写在眼睛里的，那是十九二十岁的时候，他们谁也没被捕进社会这张大网里。  
那时候在一起也好说，王俊凯跟王源说我也不知道我是不是那什么，但我就想和你耍朋友，王源回他，那就耍。  
这群人里，是刘一麟第一个知道他们在一起的事，他甚至没有表现出一丝惊讶，只是理所当然的表示了祝福。  
后来无论罗庭信还是刘志宏都是这么一个态度，他们像普天之下所有的情侣一样出双入对，大概是表现的太过大方又坦荡，美言盖过了非议，叫他们产生了这段感情永不会被阻碍的错觉。  
王俊凯本科毕业，家里一个亲戚疏通关系，介绍他去市里一所高中任教，又花了半年考教育资格，王源也进入了大四的论文答辩期，再三考虑后，决定留校继续读研。  
王俊凯曾经觉得王源不够现实，和他谈起以后也总表现的像没什么规划的样子，直到他发现王源在杂志上发表的那些文章，王俊凯才明白了他的游刃有余，他从十七岁开始投递自己的科幻小说，换了三四个笔名在几本杂志上连载过，在网路上也有了可观的粉丝数，对于王俊凯来说，这样的王源很遥远，不属于他认识的那个王源的范畴内。  
王俊凯的顽劣就在这里，一旦有什么脱离了掌控，他发现自己握不住，就会产生一种由衷的恐惧和慌张，而这种恐惧的表面显性就变成了愈发变本加厉的寡言和更深陷下撇的唇角。  
他不高兴了，王源看得出来，为什么不高兴，王源未必每次都能猜到点子上。  
所以后来分手，是不是也有这些很细小的性格弱点从中作梗，他其实很清楚，但又不断的洗脑自己，到头来也还是觉得自己是更占道理的那一个。  
这不怪他，全天下谁都一个样。

他下午没课，老黄上了两节课回来看他一本书一下午没看过十页去，大概也猜到了这年轻人在烦恼些什么，于是提出要王俊凯开车送他去书市一趟。  
老黄是教生物的，教龄已经有二十余年，实打实算是老教师队伍里的中流砥柱，王俊凯来学校里任课前就久仰其大名。  
王俊凯刚来学校的时候二十五都不到，毛头小子一个，做实习教师，只带了那一届的高一一年。他脸好看，倒是叫班里的女孩儿们受用，带的班罕见的女孩普遍比男孩化学成绩高，这个年纪的男孩正是性别意识强又不服输的时候，自然有一百种方法找他不痛快，所以一上来就在教评上给了他个下马威。  
他被主任提溜去谈话，老黄作为理综组长也在发起批斗的军营中，他听完王俊凯的陈词后直接结束了这荒唐的批斗大会，两人一来二去就熟了，老黄这个人现在端着鼓鼓的肚子，脸上堆满了肉，走起路来都要一晃三晃的，可校网上的旧图里他也是霁风明月的翩翩少年郎，甚至长得比他王俊凯还要周正，只能感叹岁月是把猪饲料，王俊凯说给老黄时老黄一点也不恼火，不惑之年能知天命，他说这是家庭滋养的胖，肚子里载的是蹄膀肉丸糖醋大排，鸡鸭鱼蟹山珍海味，你这种没成家的懂不了。  
他回去说给王源听，王源接着不服气了，没成家怎么了，以为没人给你做是吧，我来露一两手。晚上就有三菜一汤上桌，卖相虽都不好，但味道居然都说得过去。  
后来王俊凯才知道是他误会了，老黄家里都是老黄做饭，这是他的业余爱好，他因此拜老黄为师，学会了不少大菜，也成功的让他和王源两个人一人一个月重了五斤多。  
想想那时候真是好时候，他第一个月搬到教师公寓的时候，电脑连不上网，只能看以前存的电影，从文件夹底层搜出来的那部老片子里，浮光掠影的黑白镜头，烟雾迷蒙，有人在说那句老套又软弱的关于爱的箴言。  
“不如我们重新来过”。

4  
生活不是电影，艺术源于生活。  
没有几个黎耀辉能抱着何宝荣在小厨房里跳探戈华尔兹，但普天之下成百上千对分开的爱侣们大概都想过那句软弱又混帐的话。  
不如我们重新来过。  
从哪里开始才算做重新来过，又是哪里算是我们的开始，最初的时候我们是什么样的，总而言之，谁终究都回不去。  
他们都是聪明人，却也都在感情里拿捏着愚蠢的理智来自保，在根深蒂固的残忍教育下拿起刀，挥刀更向爱人，用假意的不在乎和莫名的大度叫对方不好受，演变到最后，好像这才是感情的本来面目。

老黄一路望着后视镜发呆，那里映着王俊凯的眼睛，这个大男孩的眼角是下垂的，大多数时间看起来很温顺，像是忧郁的金毛犬，但有时着起急来又这么凌厉，刷刷的往外甩冰刀。  
他咳嗽了一声，问王俊凯，“你和你那位，还没和好？”  
“没…”他哼哼着说了句。  
“你俩还联系吗？”  
“很少。”  
“那你有打算开始下一个了吗？”  
老黄的话轻轻砸在他湿漉漉的心上，溅起一个不起眼的水花，那水花迅速平静下去，他侧眼看到外面的行道树光秃秃的一片。  
如果可以，他也想在见到王源的时候说出今天是我们分手几天几小时几分钟几秒，而事实上他和他都没有这么闲，甚至连分手了多少个月都要回忆回忆才行。  
他走的那天行李箱轮子里卷进了一片柳叶，走着走着箱子就拽不动了，他只好蹲下来和叶子撕扯。新鲜的柳叶有它的韧性，也有它的脉络，他这么用蛮力要碎尸万段了它，纵然费尽了力气，闹的自己越发不快，那叶子依然残留在暗槽中。  
夏天的末尾，秋天悄然而至，到初冬，中间有三个月。  
第一排齐耳短发的女孩续起的长发已经垂到后背，松松垮垮扎起了马尾，最后一排总在睡觉的男孩和邻校的学生会主席分手，又和隔壁班的第一名在一起了，学生们从厚重的棉衣里解放出来，露出年轻的肢体，又重新埋进棉衣里。  
床头的必修课本第一册换成了第三册，备课录换了一本新的也已经写到一半的位置，杨树落下毛茸茸花序，柳絮漫天飘，空调和蝉，小卖部新进薄荷味冰激凌，一小时内被抢购一空。  
不止是三个月，而是一年零三个月。  
叶子又落了一轮，夏秋又循环一季，每个人都没有被丢下，不可逃脱的又长大了一岁。

他突然一阵心悸。  
这么久了，可我为什么还是念念不忘的,他想。

5  
老黄偏爱东城的书市，那里大多卖的是旧书和二手书。王俊凯靠在书屋的门框上，外面明明是个艳阳天，书屋里却因为书山书海堆砌着堵住了四面的窗口，营造出了洞穴的阴沉感，他实在是搞不懂老黄为什么喜欢这犄角旮旯的地界儿。  
他时常觉得如果他和王源还在一起，一定要介绍他和老黄认识认识。  
说到底，他和王源在性格方面有很多水火不相容的地方，所以时常也会觉得自己搞不懂王源，王源脾气中庸，内里却是硬骨头，对外面看着谁都笑，那笑意永远浮在唇角，你若遮住他的下半张脸再看，是很冷的表情。  
大学时他就是这样，爱玩又刻苦，会玩又专注，王俊凯欣赏他后面的特质，却更爱他前面的特点，他玩闹起来像个七八岁的小孩，能让王俊凯更深刻的感受到他是哥哥的一种使命感。  
和老黄相处起来的舒服，其实也暗藏着自己和王源之间长长的四年里的习惯成自然，这就是习惯的可贵之处，也是它的可怕之处。  
谁都不是圣人，难说虽九死其犹未悔，比起自沉汨罗，人活在世，总要多太多悔意。  
他突然看到门口的桌子上放着一本书，名字很熟悉，他拿过来翻了两页，突然记起了这是王源找了很久的一本书。  
“这本是一个客人要的，所以不能卖。”店主说，“如果你想要的话，我再去进一本，你过几日来拿。”  
“这书是不是不太好找？”他问。  
“这书只印过几版，你如果真是想要，我帮你留意留意，或者你留个电话，到时通知你。”  
他鬼使神差的留下了电话，老黄刚好找到了自己需要的书，调笑说没想到你也有文艺的一面，他自然的接过话去，说耳濡目染。  
出了门电话突然响了，他一看是刘志宏这小子，接起来那边就是一通鬼哭狼嚎，听了半天也没明白。  
“你慢点说。”  
“我我王俊凯我跟你说，我叫你抓紧时间，你，你你就知道拖着，王源，王源要去相亲了你知道不知道！”  
他眉头皱了一下，很细微的一下，连自己都没察觉，“…所以呢…”，他平静地问。  
“所以呢？”刘志宏一下子没了之前的着急，“行吧，算我多此一举了。”  
一串忙音。

王俊凯呆呆的盯着手机的通话结束页面，半天没反应，站在一旁耐心等他的老黄侧脸看了看他，最终拍了拍他的肩。  
“我自己打车回去吧，你有什么事就快去办。”  
“不用…”他忙拉住要走的老黄，“没事儿，我送你。”  
老黄突然笑了，他笑起来很像维尼熊，憨厚可掬，王俊凯却觉得那笑里面有面对不懂事的学生时如出一辙的无可奈何。  
“别嘴硬了，去吧，等来不及了再后悔，可什么都迟了。”老黄又伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，像是一种鼓励一般，“明天周六…”，他说完便提着书大步离开了。  
王俊凯站了一会儿，心里五味杂陈，他无法形容自己听到刘志宏说王源要去相亲时的心情，王源要开始他的新生活，他以前没有这样的感知，没有想过会有新的人来到王源身边，为他煲汤，与他一起看深夜电影，和他做他们曾经做过的所有事。分手了，他很明白，分手是一种斩断，他从两人空间里搬出来，不再事无巨细的把王源没参与的那一部分生活一一分享给他，可四年的时光不是白白流淌过去的，那是滚烫的铁水，生生在心上烙下一条宽痕，在分手那天的漫天冰雨之后，慢慢沉淀下一块又一块沉甸甸的名为回忆的铁块，碰到的时候，仍能触摸到当初的热烈，这热烈里却有了一种伤筋动骨的疼。  
久了就会好了，时间会愈合一切，时间身上叫人强压上了太多东西，但如果一个人选择不遗忘的话，时间也只能宣告自己无能为力。

王俊凯在打开车门之前看到反光映出的自己，才发现衣服上滴上了牙膏沫，一条清晰突兀的痕迹。  
是什么时候弄上去的？没人提醒他。他记得王源有一次把牙膏弄到黑色卫衣上被他看见，揪着笑了好久生活不能自理，之后王源每天都要把他全身上下扫视个遍，看他有没有犯同样的傻，他总是在王源恨不得带个显微镜看的目光下得意洋洋的说我才不像你一样呢傻子，可如今他也不得不承认，他也会像王源一样犯迷糊，也会犯傻。  
太狼狈了。他突然觉得，为什么会这么狼狈呢。  
骄傲不能当饭吃，可他不明白。启动车的时候他对自己说，我只是去祝福他而已。

6  
车载广播一首老歌过后插播天气预报，明天多云转阴。  
天已经完全黑下去，十九点到了二十点，怀旧音乐节目的主持人在前奏里徐徐的说，今天的最后一首歌，来自黄磊，《边走边唱》。  
他把靠背放低，半躺着，一动不动。  
万家灯火之时，四层靠左的窗口仍是黑洞洞的。  
副驾驶上放着他刚从附近买的晚饭，因为怕错过了王源回来，他只跑去最近的披萨店，一通乱点，等火急火燎的跑回车里，坐下喘匀了气，却又不想吃了。  
他不喜欢芝士，王源喜欢，刚恋爱的时候，王源总要拉着他去披萨店，点芝心卷边加量芝士，吃的一脸餍足，拍着肚子说果然芝士才是力量。王俊凯看着他那个样子总是不自觉的笑起来，慢慢的居然也开始喜欢那种高热量的食物。  
可是披萨冷了味道就变了，腻味，几口就恶心，都是这样的，可乐没有了气儿还不如糖水好喝，香草冰激凌化了后甜的难以入口，什么东西都有自己最恰好的状态，恒温是恒温，适温是适温，是截然不同的两个概念。  
广播里黄磊先生唱的是举重若轻，他唱不如一切就这样吧，你和我就算了吧，谁都害怕复杂，一个人简单点生活吧。  
他闭上眼睛，喉头顶起一股热气来。

王源看到王俊凯的车停在楼门口时愣了一下，晚上被妈妈拖着和朋友的女儿吃了顿饭，那位李小姐口舌生莲，把他从头到脚恭维了一个遍，他一顿饭吃的浑身不自在，不禁在席间不合时宜的怀念起了王俊凯这个不会说话的旧人。  
这车他只见过一回，就因为这个铁皮东西才闹到分手，他说什么也不会心大到忘了。他走过去矮下身子往里看，看王俊凯半躺在里面也不动，心里咯噔一下，这别是出什么事了。  
于是想也没想就不管不顾的拍起车窗，王俊凯正梦到他去参加王源婚礼，被安排在单独一桌，桌上摆了个牌子写着前男友，王源穿着白色西服过来敬酒，梦里那个王源笑得坦荡又甜蜜，他心里刺痛，被砰砰几声打碎了梦，扭头看到王源的脸隐隐约约印在车窗上，满脸焦急。  
他使劲挤了挤眼睛，再看，王源那双晶亮的眼睛就这么一瞬不瞬的望着他，只望着他。  
究竟哪个是梦，他一时也分不清了。

放下车窗，王源的手还停留在要拍车窗的姿势，声音里带了些恼怒，问在这儿干什么。  
干什么？来祝福你的。他张了张嘴，说：“我有本书要用，没带走，我过来拿。”  
王源撇了下唇角，“你直接打个电话不就得了，值得跑一趟？”  
王俊凯坐起来，把靠背调直，拔下车钥匙，“你看我来都来了，让我上去找找呗。”他尽量让自己笑的真诚。  
王源没回答他什么，直身扭头就走，他忙打开车门追上。  
距离上次见面已经又是三个月，他看着王源裹在厚重棉服里的背影，想他怎么会这么小，这么瘦。  
纸片一样的这么一个家伙，怎么就卡在他心里迟迟飞不走。

7  
中学历史课本上每一个事件的发生都有根本原因和直接原因，换句话说，导火索的引爆前，都有长长的埋下火药的过程。  
人都会有倦怠期，新鲜感过去了，人自然而然会产生一种厌倦感，所以才有什么七年之痒。况且雄性生物们对于新奇事物的追求本来也要更高些，四年，回头想想也真是不短，人能有多少个四年拿来挥霍，沉下来一算就会发现，每一年都是浪费不起的。  
他跟在王源后面进了屋，站在门边，半天也没见到猫，他忍不住问了句猫呢。王源把自己摔到沙发上，仰头长长的吐出一口气，说送家里让我妈帮忙养着了。  
“现在实习，没精力养。”他说。  
“你已经开始实习了？”  
王俊凯这么问，心里想的却是这一年里王源的生活发生着这样的巨变，他所经历了什么，自己居然一无所知。  
当他意识到这种毫无把握的现状已成定局时，他不免又烦躁了起来。  
“你不是找书吗？”王源不适时的添了把火。  
他走过去，看到书房和卧室竟然都上了锁，再回头看沙发上卷的乱七八糟的枕头和被子，矮几上摆着的笔记本电脑，茶几下面不用仔细看也知道塞得全是膨化食品和泡面。  
这小子是自己走了之后就再也没睡过床吗？  
他颇为无奈地说，“锁了。”  
王源有些不耐烦的站起身，蹲到电视柜前面一通乱翻，半天才找出把钥匙，随手丢向他，那钥匙在离他老远的地方落地，发出很清脆的一声儿响。  
他太阳穴突突的跳，觉得自己马上就要爆发了。

说到底还是有不少人怕他的，他唇角下撇，厉害起来凶的杀气腾腾，眼睛一斜就是一片噤声，很多人对他的第一印象都是这个人大概不好相处，因此他从小到大也都没受过什么欺负，再年轻一点的时候，心气高的简直不知天高地厚。  
可王源偏就是那个蹦出来打破常规的人，他不服软也不吃硬，不怕他黑脸也不理他避重就轻，他的原则就是咱们有事儿说事儿，凡事讲个道理，这就叫王俊凯犯了大难。  
这也算不得欺负他，但他却总平白生出一种被侵犯了的不爽，说又说不过，躲又不能躲，那怎么办，冷战吧。  
明明白白告诉你，我很不高兴，我也没有要躲的意思，要么你来跟我解决问题，要么咱俩谁也别好过。现在回想一下，还是太幼稚了。  
他平了平心气，走上去拾起钥匙开门，灯闪了几下，发出滋滋几声，显然是很长时间没有用过了。嵌入式衣柜的一扇门大开着，里面还孤零零的挂着一件旧衬衫，窗帘半拉着，书桌上五六本书散乱铺满一整张桌子，如果没记错的话，这完全是他走之前的样子。

这书房以前只有他一个人用，王源做事不喜欢在桌子前面，他写小说或是写作业的时候一定要找个舒服的姿势，或盘腿坐在沙发上沙发或半靠在床上，总之就是不爱端正坐着，于是这书房后来就完全归他了。  
他走过去煞有其事的翻了翻那几本书，是几本旅游杂志，书封已经落了层灰。  
他随手拿过一本倒扣的，翻开那一页还是冰岛的游记，他看的满心感慨，原来还有这么多属于两人企盼与计划没来得及实现。  
他的相亲对象也喜欢冰岛吗，那位不知名的女孩会喜欢蹦极吗，是不是也会觉得羊羹其实一点也不好吃，而小龙虾和烤肠才是人间美味，她能理解他那些英雄主义和中二热血吗，能容忍他有些无理的底线吗，她，她能像当年的自己一样，这么喜欢他吗。  
他终于彻底慌了神，他描绘的一页蓝图，未来正带着希望铺开去，他在漫漫荒野之上，看到隔岸的名为王源的未来莺歌燕舞，欢天喜地，而他却成了彻头彻尾的局外人。  
人总是迟钝，偏要痛了才清醒，所幸还不晚，他咬了咬牙，跟自己说，“争取一把吧”。

8  
等他好容易调整好心情，从屋里走出来的时候，他面对的却是王源疲惫不堪的睡颜。  
王源看上去累坏了，嘴唇半张着，眉头上印了个小小的川字，做了什么梦，连梦都这么令你不安吗，他伸出手去想要揉平了他的眉心，却在要付诸行动的那一刻匆忙叫停。  
你以为你在演偶像剧吗？他骂自己。  
退身关了客厅的灯，打开门锁的时候到底还是没忍住叹了口气，突然听到黑暗里王源有些喑哑的一声，“你，书找到了吗？”  
“嗯…没…可能，我带走了吧。”  
“…哦…”

他的手指蜷了蜷，停留在门把手上，房门外走廊的暖黄色灯光透过房门打开的缝隙蔓延进来，在地上形成一块扇形的光带，他回头背靠着门站着，盯着地上微微抖动的光，对着黑暗开口道：“听说你今天去相亲了。”  
没等王源回答什么，他又自顾自的一鼓作气的接着说下去，“虽说咱俩吧，咱俩是分手了，但是你看，我，有些话，其实挺想说的，那个什么，和女孩相处，你也别太，太那个，坚守原则了，原则，原则都是自己定的，我想了想，咱俩就是都，太守着原则了，对吧。”  
他舔了舔下唇，继续说：“其实，我不担心对方怎么着，你喜欢的，应该…肯定也不会差，就是，别再和咱俩似的，闹成这样。”他越说越说不下去了，后悔得不行，干嘛一冲动就说这些呢，王源准不爱听，要不赶紧走吧省得尴尬。  
他要落荒而逃前，听到王源云淡风轻的回答：“你误会了，只是吃个饭，不是相亲。”  
“没，没相亲，哦哦没，那个，那就好，不是，我我我先走了。”  
拍上门的那一刻，他特别想给自己来上几巴掌。

等坐回车里居然已经十点多了，他把头深深埋进两臂间，反思自己的冲动，他想王源可太奇怪了，一碰上他自己就要不好过，可自己又忍不住的上赶着来找不痛快，他以前不是这样的，他是多么自以为是的人，这世界以前是以他自己为圆心，喜恶为半径划归的，他是王，封疆掠地也好，刀光剑影也好，他都是主宰者。  
毕业时老师在评价上说他是“成熟的克己者”，他也一直这样认为，可他突然意识到，当面对王源的时候，他终于还是暴露了所有最原始的情绪，冲动，控制欲，些许幼稚，过于不服输，当他不得不与这样的自己面对面时，他也不得不承认，自己并没有超凡脱俗，根本来说，自己也是个普通人而已。  
学校是回不去了，回爸妈哪儿免不了要被问东问西的，他最终给刘志宏打了电话，想借个沙发，刘志宏却告诉他沙发也借不成，罗庭信的女朋友来看他了。  
罗庭信的女友啊，想来也是唏嘘。

9  
他也是后来才知道，罗庭信有个交往了很久的女朋友。  
大学本科毕业之后，刘一麟保研，王源选择跨系再考，刘志宏和罗庭信则是直接选择了工作。  
刘志宏家在学校附近有套三居室一直搁置着，为了省钱和方便，也为了有个照应，三个人便暂时合住。  
他们这群人里面，现在倒是数罗庭信混的有出息，以前王源就分析，说罗庭信这样的人讨喜，是能很好的适应社会生活的，他不爱言语，不露锋芒，长得没有攻击性，是个极温和的人。温和的人或许不会有太大作为，但也能按自己的步调一步一步经营生活，这就已经很难得了。

“从初二开始，到现在…”罗庭信歪着头算了算，“十年了。”  
刘志宏伸手从锅里往外捞毛肚，怪里怪气的哼了句“十年之前，我不认识你”，一桌人都笑了起来。  
那是前年冬天的事，因为什么事聚餐也忘记了，他第一次听罗庭信提起女友，那天他和王源都喝了酒，回去的路上王源一路不说话，等回到他们租住的地方，他转头倒水，王源却突然跟他说，“十年也不长，是吧。”  
许是醉意操控，或者情到正浓，他才能说出那句现在听来太小孩子气的话，“是啊，一个两个三个十年一点也不长。”  
王源的那句话里是不是也有对于这段感情的担心，他终于迟钝的读懂了。十年是一个听起来骇人的时长，他们决定养猫的时候，王源也在纠结于此，一只猫幸运的话能活十年之多，他们不能保证十年里会有什么变数，现在看来这担忧不是空穴来风，他们终归还是没逃过这个魔咒。

他晚上跑到快捷酒店凑活了一晚，第二天一起来就接到了罗庭信的短信，说今晚一块吃个饭，我介绍女朋友给你们认识一下。  
他正准备回复，又收到一条。  
“王源也来，你抓住机会。”  
他回复，“好”。  
好什么？是在回复吃个饭，还是决定要抓住机会？  
十年一点也不长，他攥了攥冰凉的指尖，快捷酒店有种特殊的味道，毫不温馨，不带温度，味道往往是一个人心底最后的软肋，却又不是可以随时调出来回味的，只能虚空的感伤。  
以前他洗手不爱挽袖子，时间久了，长袖睡衣的袖口便成了家里香皂使用变化的记录者，超市打折的时候王源买了五块艾叶味道的香皂，一用将近两年，他开始的时候不习惯那种微凉的味道，现在却哪也找不到同款了，搬出来之后的冬天翻出长袖睡衣穿上，突然就闻到了袖口的艾叶味，不得不承认，那一刻的想念是天翻地覆的。  
抓住机会，他看着这四个字，思绪良多。

晚上约在他们上学的时候经常去的那家老火锅店，他去的时候只有刘志宏和刘一麟在那里，说要再等一会儿。铜炉九宫格烧开了罗庭信才带着女友姗姗来迟，女孩个子很小，长得倒像是高中生，穿着很简单的牛仔裤和棉服，长相不亮眼，却很舒服。  
他们站起来给主角让位，女孩还没见过王俊凯，仰着脖子看了一会儿，小声和罗庭信说，你的朋友都长得很帅啊。  
还有个也特帅。刘志宏在一边补充道。  
“王源怎么还没到？”刘一麟问罗庭信。  
“他说他被他妈扯着和妹子看电影去了。”罗庭信伸手接过女友的围巾叠好搭在椅背上，有意无意瞟了眼王俊凯，“我看他妈这是在撮合啊。”  
刘一麟眼看王俊凯脸要垮，赶紧宽慰道：“王源肯定不从，他一向固执。”  
“咱在这说也没用，等他来了亲自盘问一下不就行了，哎，你们点没点土豆和海带…”  
于是话题就岔开了，王俊凯按亮手机左划右划两下，毫无意义的动作，烦躁的心情昭然若揭。加菜的时候气氛总算热闹了起来，这时候罗庭信摆在桌子上的手机亮了，女友伸手点了点他的胳膊，指了指手机，罗庭信看了一眼。

“王源让咱别等他了，他晚点过来。”  
“砰”，打开真空包装的餐具的声音，众人纷纷把目光投向王俊凯，王俊凯假意没看见，低头继续撕扯餐具外面的塑料包装。  
刘志宏他们三个对视一眼，悄悄耸了耸肩。  
助攻难当啊。

10  
王源来的时候，第一轮的肉都已经捞的差不多了。  
他看见王俊凯面前的盘子比起其他几位干净，像是没吃多少的样子，这个时间火锅店正是忙的时候，他被服务员催促着不要站在过道中间，赶紧让了让身，是罗庭信的女友先看到他的，女孩凑到罗庭信耳边说了几句话，指了指他，罗庭信连忙站起来朝他招了招手。  
这动作自然引起了王俊凯的注意，他抬眼看过来的时候，王源清楚的看见他有一个极不耐烦的咬着嘴巴里的肉碾了碾的微表情。  
真是一点长进都没有。王源移开了视线。

刻意忽略了圆桌上王俊凯左手边空着的位子，而是顺手搬了旁边闲置的凳子坐在了刘志宏和刘一麟中间，伸手跨过刘志宏把碗筷移了过来，还极绅士的主动和罗庭信的女友做了自我介绍。就连刘志宏为了缓解气氛的劝酒也没推辞，举杯连饮三杯自罚，这是什么心态呢，想展现自己是多么光鲜多么大度多么不在意吗？  
这么看来自己也没什么长进。他拿余光瞥了眼王俊凯，自嘲道。  
“哎对了，还说要审你呢，怎么样啊那妹子。”刘志宏问。  
“挺好的。”他笑笑，补充道，“脾气很好。”  
王俊凯没甚反应，一副关我毛事的样子，然而正是这种漠不关心的态度才让他显得更刻意。  
罗庭信把土豆一股脑倒进锅里，问王源没准备发展发展吗，王源犹豫了下，回答准备发展，那是胡说，如果只是单纯要气王俊凯才这么说的话，自己未免也渣了点，说不准备发展吧，王俊凯那儿就永远没有点危机意识。  
“不一定，再看看，不能见两次面就定了吧。”他这样说，顺带切断了后路，“我说，今天主角不是你嘛，哎？姑娘你现在是在…”  
“在上海。”  
“国际大都市啊，”刘志宏感叹道，“你是在读研？”  
“现在在中学实习，教英语。”她回答。  
王俊凯一听老师便抬了头，他是完全没想到王源突然向他一指，“好巧，我们这儿也有个人民教师，这位，教化学的。”  
“化学啊，”女孩略有点不好意思的感叹，“很厉害啊，我上学的时候化学可差了，就是搞不明白。”  
这一句话倒是引起了大家对学生时代的回忆，一桌人纷纷说起了自己当年，刘志宏讲了王俊凯那一届毕业之后学校篮球场重修了整整一年的事儿，刘一麟也谈起自己班美女老师和五大三粗的体育老师之间的爱恨情仇，王源聊自己当年因为上课看书，一年被语文老师没收了七本，放假前只还了他六本，有一本一直都没还，结果跑哪儿都买不到新的了。  
土豆没有熟，拿筷子扎一下扎不动，回忆转了一圈到了他身上，王俊凯搜肠刮肚的想了想自己的高中生活，已经想不起多少事了。  
自己的记忆力明明挺差劲的，可能再过个三五年也就不挂念了。他朝王源那儿看了一眼，这一眼又叫他失落起来。  
自己到底想怎么样，到底要复合还是要彻彻底底一刀两断？现在的状态只是表面平静，他们两个都明白，不可能一辈子这么吊在中间，总要有定论。

一顿饭各怀鬼胎的吃到了九点多钟，女孩说她是十一点半的飞机，要赶去机场，罗庭信说要趁着最后几小时享受下二人世界去，女友圈住罗庭信的手臂，淡淡的笑着。  
山城正是华灯初上，今夜竟然能看得清几颗星，零零碎碎的缀着，因为喝了酒，车是不敢开了，送走了罗庭信，刘志宏上来搭住他的肩，说不如咱们四个去我们那里，咱叙叙旧。  
他看着刘志宏对他笑得不怀好意，就明白这是刘志宏在刻意创造机会，自己要是再不领情那就是真傻了，好在王源也没表示什么，于是一拍即合，和门口的保安承诺好明天一早来取车，一行人便打车离开了。  
他偏头看着窗外闪过的夜城，埋在黑夜里里的灯红酒绿总是这样生机勃勃，路过的大排档欢声笑语震天动地，插科打诨的人群中藏着千万个故事，那些摸不到的看不见的虚妄的青春，虚无的诗，虚幻的梦和虚晃的爱情。  
他貌状无意的偏了偏头，看着阖眼小憩的王源，脑袋跟着车的颠簸一点一点的，看上去就不舒服，让人忍不住想要轻轻揽着他的脖子叫他躺倒在膝上。有多久没有离得这么近了，他看着他的侧脸，觉得他还是第一次见的那个样子，他没告诉过王源，第一次见他其实是在新生报告会上，他和舍友偷偷渡进礼堂，蹲在角落里看节目，可惜那天节目都没什么意思，舍友忙着捕捉漂亮学妹，他百无聊赖，靠着墙睡了过去。等舍友突然拍醒他，要他回去睡的时候，他一瞬间恍恍惚惚，朦胧的看向台上，正对他的钢琴前，王源的侧脸就毫无预兆的闯进了他的视线里。

一见钟情的话，却也算不上。  
只是愣了一下，他就被舍友拉走了，也是很后来，他和王源熟起来后听刘志宏他们讲起迎新晚会王源弹钢琴，他才依稀回忆起了那天看到的那个侧脸。  
而现在这一刻，疏离的实体与模糊的记忆重叠一处，慢慢在王源的脸上笼上一层瓦青色的面纱，久而久之，竟觉得陌生起来，鼻梁的高度，睫毛的长度，唇畔天生的笑意，下颚的弧度，他像是在读一本晦涩难懂的书一般读着王源浅眠时的侧脸，车停了，刘志宏等着司机找钱，刘一麟直接拐进便利店买酒和零食，他轻轻晃了晃王源，对方像是沾湿了毛发的小动物那样晃了晃脑袋，眼睛睁开一条缝，迷迷糊糊的嘟囔了句。  
王俊凯轻轻搭在王源手臂上的指尖兀的收紧，而后触电般放开，刘志宏从这边打开车门，就看王俊凯一溜烟从车上跳下来，他不知道发生了什么，只好做恶人伸手拽王源。这下子王源彻底醒了，一面对着司机道歉一面赶紧下车，略带迷惑的看了看王俊凯，又尴尬的扭过头去。  
其实他没有意识到自己脱口说了什么，他尴尬只是因为自己刚才迷迷糊糊的梦到和王俊凯还在一起，像是回到了很久之前某一个场景，两人打车跑到很远的地方就为了一家新开的自助餐厅，酒足饭饱后又完全不顾着第二天的课去看了深夜电影，那时候他们刚搬到一起住没几个星期，夜里回家的时候他们头靠着头睡着了，到家时也是这样，王俊凯轻轻晃了晃他，他在半梦半醒之间问：  
“我们到家了吗？”

 

11  
曾经被拉去做过些奇怪的调查，其中一个问题是，“你认为爱情的实感是什么？”  
他咬着笔头想了半天，拿去问王俊凯，王俊凯想了想，说就是现在这样。  
那是个阴着天的周末，晦暗不明的天气只好把灯都打开，猫夹在阳台边的热狗形状的垫子上翻着肚子呼呼大睡，不时发出哼唧一声。沙发靠垫被王源铺了一地，正架着眼镜盘腿坐在上面看书，他在内屋研究无聊的教育心理，往后歪一下身子刚好就能看见王源，每一眼都是非常安定的力量。  
那真的像是一个家了，在这个小空间里的一切生灵都在做着自己的事，可彼此又是深深联系在一起的，如果他想的话，他只需要唤一声王源的名字，王源就会放下书走进来，他也可以走出去，给他一个吻，如果猫醒来了，或许会喵喵叫着跟王源讨要食物，或许会径直走进屋里爬上他的膝头再睡过去。他的原生家庭给他的爱情观念就是这样的，父母从不会给他讲他们恋爱时有过什么轰轰烈烈，他们会因为菜做的咸了或是东西找不到了这样的琐事吵架，也会在周末坐在同一张沙发上各玩各的手机，但是如果这时有人提议想吃苹果，两个人会同时站起来，一个把苹果洗干净，另一个自然接过来切成几瓣放进盘子里，再端一份放在他的书桌上。  
对他来说，这就是家，是基于爱将本该没有联系的两个人带领到一起，经过磨合和彼此进退，再用日积月累的习惯慢慢充盈起来的。所以对他而言，家就是爱情的实感。  
哲学家说每个人都是一叶苇草，诗人说世间尽是漂泊的游子，每个人都不可避免的浮沉，随风而动，能够遇到那汪水塘，能够平稳驶进那道避风港口，都是这么不容易的事，可却是自己亲手打破了一切，就为了追回些可笑的东西。  
仅此而已。

刘一麟把袋子里的酒和零食一样样掏出来摆好，王源趁着这功夫又倒在沙发上昏昏沉沉犯迷糊，刘志宏实在是看不下去了，赶着他去罗庭信屋里睡。  
这下客厅里只剩下他们三个了，他看见阳台上麻雀正站在玻璃推拉门前好奇的看着里面，大概是看他们三个只是喝酒，没意思，看着看着便趴了下去。  
麻雀是刘志宏养的金毛，快一岁了，他上次见这小狗还是个奶里奶气的小毛孩子，现在已经初有了成狗的体态，不得不感叹，变化有的时候也是这么剧烈且有冲击力的。  
刘志宏见他望着麻雀出神，不明所以，干脆灌了一大口酒直接问了出来，到底想怎么样，你和王源？  
“说实话，我是想复合。”他不假思索的回答。  
刘一麟轻声笑了下，说这我们都看的出来，但是你怎么就不能主动表现一下。  
“我没有表现吗？”他问。  
刘志宏扶额，刘一麟摇了摇头，两个人可算是知道这问题断在了哪一环。  
王俊凯活的太顺风顺水了，上帝仁慈没有把自己残忍无情的一面亮给他，对他来说，努力就一定会成功，想要的几乎都能得到，他只要做好自己就够了。所以他意识不到自己努力的方向出了问题，他只会以为，是自己的用心还不够。  
他的努力是默无声息且内敛的，不是大张旗鼓的向对方发起进攻，好叫对方清清楚楚听到自己要复合的猎猎心声，因此他给的态度表现出来就变得如此暧昧不明。  
“你为什么不去直接和王源说复合，偏搞这么复杂。”刘志宏说。  
“你这说的倒是很容易，”他喝了口酒，接着说，“真到这份上根本开不了口。”  
“你还是好面子。”  
“我知道…可能怎么办呢，我就想，就想，他，王源他要没这个心，我这么一提，他得觉得我多可笑，好，当初要分手的是我，现在要复合的也是我，王源他一直都…都这么被动…我就是，搞不清楚他什么态度，我觉得他挺无所谓的。”  
刘一麟安安静静听完他颠三倒四的说了这么一通，朝着罗庭信屋那边瞥了一眼，压低了声音说：  
“我觉得有些事是该跟你说，因为我们几个，一开始也以为他不在乎，你知道如果不是我们问起来，他根本就没想过和我们说你俩分手这事儿。”  
王俊凯听了心里又一阵不好受，只能佯装镇定的点点头。  
“但是吧，就是有一次，他好像是因为…”  
“他的那个编辑催他赶稿。”刘志宏补充道。  
“哎对，就那次，他十一点多给我们打电话，问我们哪有宠物医院。他说猫吃了酸辣粉不停的打喷嚏流眼泪，我们听着他是真慌了，声音都抖，他就穿了件背心短裤，晚上又挺冷，在街上跑了半天，提着猫出来找宠物医院太急了钥匙也没带，我们到的时候就蹲在路边上一点办法也没有，好在刘志宏有个朋友学兽医的，等折腾完了都两三点钟了，那天他也就睡了一两个小时，我们想去叫他到床上去睡，让刘志宏睡沙发，我们刚靠过去，他就…”  
刘志宏细声细气的学了句：“累死了…再让我睡会儿吧，哥。”

哥。  
他以前逗王源，喜欢听他讨饶，得寸进尺让他叫哥，王源从来不肯，他后来发现，只要在王源累的不行的时候叫他起来，他处在大脑当机状态的时候什么都跟着说，让他叫哥他也就软着声音说“哥，哥，叫我睡会儿哈”。  
刘一麟看他垂着头半天，知道他大概是明白了，他说困了，咱睡吧，你睡沙发行吗？他问王俊凯。  
你等会儿。王俊凯突然抬起头眯着眼睛看他。  
“你们，是不是打赌来着。”  
刘志宏噗嗤笑了起来，“这都被你发现了，我俩和罗庭信打赌，赌肯定是你把王源追回来，你可别辜负我俩的一百块。”  
“啧，我就知道。”他也站起来，“刘一麟你，你给我找床被子去，有牙刷吗给我拿个牙刷，我一会儿冲个澡你们谁毛巾借我或者给我个新的，顺便…”他想了想。

“带我一个，我也压一百，你们俩，等着收钱吧。”  
12  
王俊凯一觉睡得身心通畅，起了个大早，决定先去取车，再去把早饭也买了，他转身要去洗脸的时候突然发现罗庭信的房间房门是半开的，许是昨晚王源半夜醒过了。  
他鬼使神差的闪身进去，看王源长手长脚的蜷在墙边，细瘦又白的不行的腿触手可及，他以前老感叹王源怎么就不长肉也晒不黑，可又不是羸弱病态的瘦白，他像个精致的人偶娃娃似的这么漂亮，制造他的工匠们一股脑把美好的一切塑在他身上，妆点色彩，绘制皮囊，填充世间悲欢喜乐和天上颠沛流离的星光，叫那滚滚红尘裹挟着春风秋日夏雨冬雪，穿山走海，掠川过流，最后散进晣晣灯火，印在他的眼睛里。  
上帝愿将他的手置于他的手上，一定是别有用意吧。  
一个迷信的说法，说人有第三只眼睛长在头顶，可以穿透凡尘俗世的迷雾直看到至高无上的光明。光明如果代表四大皆空的话，或许大多数人都不愿去追随那光明，我们更希望那光明里能有至亲爱的人，他们也在经历无数辛苦和快乐后，等待着你的皈依。  
是劫数，是渡，是执，江湖的爱恨情仇只是平行世界的一种夸张表现，本质来说，它们正流动在日趋现代化的城市的每个角落。  
他轻手轻脚的退出去带上了门，抬头看到罗庭信坐在沙发上看着他。  
“什么时候回来的？”  
“就刚刚。”他说，“我错过什么了？”  
他一本正经的回答，“你要输钱了。”  
罗庭信一脸淡然，“最好是。”  
他懒得理会罗庭信话里话外的质疑，换鞋准备出门，罗庭信在后面叫住他，说外面下雨了，边说着边打开了阳台的门，眼看麻雀风一般的窜了出来，朝着自己这边扑。  
为了防止被麻雀这个粘人精黏上，他以迅雷不及掩耳之势开门出门关门一气呵成，硬生生把麻雀隔在门内，从楼道里的窗往外看，雨的确下得很大，他犹豫的看了看房门，最终还是没有回去拿伞。  
到火锅店门口还是不可避免的淋到了，黑色反绒外套的肩头挂着雨滴，手机上老师群里正在讨论着期末考试排监考的种种事宜，他这才意识到又要到假期了，同时也意味着又要过年了。  
沿途买了豆奶和馅饼，又多买了一份加量芝士的三明治，南方的冬天并不是真的不冷，即使回到父母家也是一个人睡冷冰冰的小屋，远没有两个人的被子这么暖。他想着想着不自觉的就哼起了歌，心里预演着一会儿回去怎么遣走三个碍事的家伙再把大事办了。

“走了？”  
罗庭信伸手去够豆奶，被他中途拦截，他又问了一遍，“真走了？”  
“你一走他就醒了，坐了没一会儿他妈就给他来电话了。”  
刘志宏在袋子里只翻到一个三明治，疑惑的问为什么只买了一个，他没好气的把三明治抢过来，说买来喂狗。  
麻雀听懂了似的，小步跑过来，扑腾着把前爪搭在他腿上献殷勤。  
“王源一开始一直说不去，后来都快跟他妈吵起来了，也不知道最后他妈说了什么反正就走了，看着不怎么高兴。”刘一麟放好狗粮，从阳台上走过来，“估计还是和那个姑娘的事儿…麻雀,过来过来。”  
麻雀看了看王俊凯手里拿着的三明治，又看了看刘一麟，最终还是乖乖朝阳台跑过去。  
他心里倒也没有太别扭，大概是因为听到王源并不乐意，所以没有这么担心，他只是烦恼另一个问题，刚刚如果自己选择回来拿伞，是不是现在已经皆大欢喜了，这次机会错过了，下次又要等到什么时候才能再见面，自己找个理由去找他？总不能再说有书没拿吧。  
他突然想起了那天在书屋看到的那本书。  
“你们吃吧，我先走了。”他觉得自己真的不能再坐以待毙了。  
等他一走，三个人你看看我我看看你。  
“所以算谁赢了？”  
“这不才刚开始嘛。”  
“罗庭信同志你真不改，我们这边可是有正主认证的哦。”  
“你这都哪里学的词？再说，有认证就一定会赢吗，你以为。”罗庭信不以为意。  
不得不说，有的时候世界也真是出其不意，但这些也都是后话了。

13  
给老黄打了三个电话都没得到回复，他只好凭着记忆摸索去了东城的书市，通往书市的小道上车是不能开进去的，街边都是是约定俗成的小商小贩在卖花鸟鱼虫，偶尔有老人背着大大的竹筐，里面挤满了活不过几周的小鸡小鸭。  
雨虽然下的不大，但出行的人明显减少了，商贩懒得出摊，只有一家室内水族馆亮着，他想起老黄办公桌上前几日冻的全都翻了肚子的孔雀鱼，进去挑了几条，准备回学校给老黄换上。  
书屋因为下雨的缘故更昏暗了，老板却一眼就认出了他。  
“实在不好找，但上次那本迟迟没人来拿，你如果急着要，先给你。”老板从藤椅里慢慢挪动身子，从桌脚堆着的书里翻出来递给他。他连连道谢，接过来用塑料袋包好，又觉得不放心，便裹进怀里拥着，另一手提着鱼，只好把伞夹在脖子和肩之间，以一种怪诞又别扭的姿势走了出去。给王源打去的电话王源倒是接了，只是言语中有些吞吞吐吐，他说有些东西要给他，问他什么时候回去他给他送，王源压低了声音说在别人家一时回不去，不方便说话一会儿再说，话音未落就匆匆挂断，忙音里王俊凯把书一把摔到副驾驶上，全然没有了刚才视若珍宝的样子。  
这摆明是要往谈婚论嫁的道儿上引，谁再看不出来谁就是傻子了。  
自己能干什么？还不是在这边生闷气，总不能跑上门宣布主权，他可还没活够。  
准备再打个电话的时候却看到妈妈发来的微信，家里做了糖醋鱼，问他回不回去吃。  
“回，这就回。”他一时先把王源的事放下，吃完饭再说。

一进家门香味就扑面而来，除了糖醋鱼还多了一盘辣椒炒肉，他手都懒的洗了直接上手去拿，被他妈一筷子打在手上。  
他爸横在沙发上，电视里播着抗日剧。  
他觉得自己好像回到了高中那时候，家里的装璜十几年没改变过，他小时候放在书桌前的自己的照片现在还在那里，在墙上贴的贴画也还黏在原地，墙角黑乎乎的一团其实是自己小时候画的超级赛亚人大战冰河世纪恐龙，茶几下面放着的杂志都是当年被他妈妈逮到没有好好写作业没收的几本。  
生活的变与不变让人一边往前追着跑一边扭着头频频回望，跑得慢赶不及世界就要抛下你，跑得快再回头看不见来路又这么舍不得，有时候大多数人选择随波逐流，大概也是因为这个原因吧。  
妈妈说起了朋友带着自己买了一条大红色的裙子，要他帮着看看好不好看，又说起朋友的女儿在国外定居结婚的事，言下之意就是你也抓点紧。  
“你郑阿姨前几天还跟我开玩笑呢，”妈妈拿了个小碟子放到他面前，“说你呀，说你长这么秀气，说不定不喜欢小姑娘呢。”  
他听完后本能的打了个激灵。  
“小郑也是，怎么拿这种事开玩笑。”他爸慢吞吞的趿拉着拖鞋走过来，吃了两口又想起什么，放下筷子说：“我说你之前合租的那个小伙子呢，人还没耍朋友？”  
他心虚的说不知道，心里的鼓打的震天响，老觉得他爸妈这一唱一和里有什么圈套，这算是种警告还是什么？怎么就平白把这两件事联系到一块去了。  
妈妈把鱼肉挑了刺放在碟子里，他爸说他都这么大了你还帮他，让他自己弄，妈妈手下的动作却也没停，说多大了也是我儿子，好容易回来趟这不是。  
他看着碟子里堆着的鱼肉，又是五味杂陈。

到了四点多王源才跟他发了条消息，问什么时候过来，他妈就跟他一个肩膀的距离坐在那里捧着平板看韩剧，他做贼心虚，歪了歪手机半遮着屏幕说马上。扭头跟妈说要回学校。  
他妈起身到厨房拿了两瓶装好的干辣椒，说自家里炒的要放心些，另一瓶拿给同事尝尝。  
从家里出来就直奔了王源哪儿，下车的时候犹豫了一下，没拿书，而是拿了瓶辣椒出来，结果一眼就看到王源正揣着手坐在花坛边上发愣。  
“在这儿干嘛？等我？”  
“拿的什么？”王源站起来伸手要接，并没有回答他的问题。  
“我妈炒的，要我…带给你尝尝，那什么，下面冷，上去叫我喝口热水，成吗？”  
王源眨巴眨巴眼睛，抿着嘴摇了摇脑袋，  
“我妈在…还有…”  
他接着就明白了为什么他要在楼下等着了，想开口劝劝他，不乐意就拒绝，可是想了想自己要是当事人，自己也不敢说什么。何况，他俩这还剪不断理还乱的，想到无形中又给王源添了这么多烦恼，他有点不好意思起来。  
“那算了，改天吧，我回学校了。”  
“行。”王源终于冲他笑了笑，“拜拜。”

往学校开的路上他突然咂出了不对劲，现在这状态，怎么和刚认识的时候差不多了。  
到底还是重新来过。

14  
回学校之后他把一包鱼倒进了学生送的小圆鱼缸里，哗啦，六条彩尾巴的小鱼开始扭动身子观察新环境，他把手指贴过去，鱼就好奇的凑过来，他敲了敲外壁，一群鱼就嗖的游开。  
两人间的宿舍一直是他一个人住，年久失修的壁式空调开了暖风也于事无补，他生怕鱼被冻坏了，端着鱼缸走动着找房间里最温暖的地方。以前的冬天好像没有这么难过，不会下雪的城市里冬天和秋天联系的紧密，几乎撕扯不开。  
他躺在床上睡不着，伸手把书拿了过来，因为是旧书，没有塑料包装，可以随意翻看，他随便翻了一页开始读，发现是本小说。  
看了几个字困意便涌了上来，他拿起手机看了眼时间，却看到老黄发回的信息，只是分明不是老黄的口吻，短信上说身有不适，这几天不能去学校。  
到了一周快过完了，才听办公室里其他老教师说起来才知道老黄是心脏病发，虽说是老毛病了，但这次情况不轻，一时半会儿肯定回不来，大家商量着要去看看他。  
旁边年纪轻轻的班主任正在训一个男孩，他听了听便明白，准是谈恋爱的事儿，男孩大概是成绩很不错，年轻老师恨铁不成钢的问他你说你大学就找不到更好的了？男孩想也不想的摇摇头，不大的声音很坚定的说，找不到。  
班主任没话可说，急得挠头发，叫他赶紧走去把那谁叫来。  
“老师，”他仍然淡然而坚决的摇头，“老师你别找她，有什么事我解决。”  
他突然觉得青春或许是一次次的复制黏贴，太阳底下无新事，就在这同样的位置，同样的窗口落进相似的冬阳，曾也笼罩过多少无畏的少年人。  
无畏和轻狂都是世界赋予年轻人的权利，成人法则里，他们往往都死在了开篇第一页。

周五放学一行人便结伴去了医院，老黄正半躺在病床上写写画画，他的妻子也在，坐在旁边小沙发上睡着。  
老黄的妻子一直是大家津津乐道的对象，他的办公桌上摆了一张他和妻子还有两个女儿的合影，常有学生慕名而来，弯着身子凑在他办公桌前观赏，再啧啧而去，与同学谈论着黄老师的老婆漂亮女儿也漂亮，好福气啊。  
或许也不是倾国倾城，但气质实在是雅，举手投足间有着一种怠懒轻巧的松弛感，一种静谧的美，让人觉得无论是在做什么动作，她静静坐下来看书的时候一定都很美好。  
老黄见来了这么一批人，看了看熟睡的妻子，要下床出去说，几个老师连忙拦住他，低声问了几句情况，放下东西就准备离开，老黄却示意叫王俊凯等一下。  
老黄披上外套和他去了楼下咖啡厅，要了两杯热牛奶，他先是问了问学校期末考试的安排，又问他有没有意愿带高三，他连连摇头，说自己经验不足。老黄思忖半晌，对他说：“医生要我修养一年，我的身体状况现在再任教也是对学生不负责，”他吭吭的清了清嗓子，“我跟学校推荐你，经验也都是积累起来的，我看你合适，尽管才来这是第二年，不过还有半年，你也能像别的老师取取经。”  
“那您明年…”  
“我肯定是没法教了，回去也是申请做做后勤，幸亏是学生要放假了，这不我刚把假期的作业出完。哎，对了，你那边怎么样？”  
他做了个无奈的表情。  
“嗨…我以为得成了，你们这些小年轻啊…你们小男孩儿之间能有什么大矛盾？”  
他猛地抬起头，他从没跟老黄多说过自己这些事，老黄也应该没见过王源，他居然已经知道了，一瞬间王俊凯丧失了思考能力。  
“您，您知道了啊…”  
“知道什么？噢，早知道了，你不会担心我不理解吧，”他爽朗的笑了几声，“我在你眼里就这么古板？”  
服务员上了热牛奶和糖包，老黄撕开糖包想了想又放下了，说：“我以前吧，有俩朋友，也是，他俩一直都挺好的，有一个吧，他是个搞艺术的，心理压力太大的那阵子…抑郁，最后就…唉。”  
王俊凯皱了皱眉，不知该接什么。  
“他走了之后，另外那位就移民了，到现在也还一个人过，他倒是过得不错，没事儿打个高尔夫什么的，五十多岁的人了，每年，每年到了那时候，他就什么也不说，发张俩人的合照，要不就放上句诗，'十年生死两茫茫，不思量，自难忘'什么的，十年了啊…”他看到老黄偏了偏头，哽咽了一下，“我现在看你们这些年轻的孩子，你们真是，有太多日子了，你像我们，说的不好听点，黄土埋到肚子了，我们折腾不起了，你像我那个朋友，想折腾，陪着折腾的人不都在了。”  
他顿了顿，平复了一下情绪，“你就当我给你讲了个故事，我这几天心脏，这不是又不行了，我躺那的时候我就想，人有多长时间呢，是吧。”  
他点了点头，迟迟疑疑的问：“您见过他吗？”  
老黄告诉他见了不止一次，你只是不知道罢了。  
“有一次，你是发烧还是怎么，你那时候还在实习，他来送药，办公室就我一人，他把药放下就走了，之后我出去，看他在你们班后门那贴墙站着，在那看你。还有次快放学那会他来找你，一群小姑娘把你拦在大厅里围着你问题，他靠着那边那棵白桦等你，一直盯着看…其实吧我也不确定，也是猜的，就是觉得让我想起了我那俩朋友。”  
那些都是太小太小的事了，他有多少次这样无言无语的看着他，有多少次欲盖弥彰，有多少次讳莫如深，有多少人看穿过，有多少人与他说破过，他到头来才觉得他那时候斤斤计较的感情得失有多无意义，他自己有一杆秤，把自己的付出添油加醋，还觉得他给自己的缺斤少两。  
人不能总这么理智的过活，有人说内心世界的构建是要先建立一个感性世界，读安徒生，将爱憎与绝对的黑白联系，在此基础上铸造理性，修补感性建筑的漏洞，而最终，人的回归都是在摇椅上沉睡的时间里把理性的部分抽离，把曾经的纯粹感性摧毁，在这废墟之上，用几十年来积攒的材料重新修建，那时候的内心世界对于一个人来说才是最为完整的。  
课本上说古希腊先哲强调人的尊严与个性，却没说他们也强调直面内心与爱欲，其实这之间并不是矛盾的，他所在苦苦死逼的不是尊严，只是逞强而已。  
为什么不能早点明白？  
他坐在车上问自己，为什么，为什么这么迟钝？  
短信发送成功的那一刻，他长长的呼出一口气。

15  
表达爱是一件容易又复杂的事。  
而最简单的永远是三个字，叫人藏在心里，也叫人挂在嘴边，叫人奉上神坛也叫人轻贱的踩在脚下。  
我们总说，爱在本时代正在趋向廉价，我们三叩九拜，借问上天为何从不肯叫相爱的人长长久久，上天为烦杂尘世忙的晕头转向，早已听不到心怀爱的人虔诚的祈盼与祷告。  
他毕业的当口，周杰伦来开演唱会，早几个月他就蹲在网上等票，最终却只抢到了两张山顶位置，所幸王源不在乎，还安慰他重要的是气氛，其他什么的不重要。  
因为距离实在远，互动环节被镜头选中的几率更是微乎其微，挑到的情侣点了一首《简单爱》，全场合唱“像这样的生活我爱你你爱我”，镜头扫过一对对情侣都极配合的亲吻，他回头看着王源，想如果镜头扫向他的话，他一定也会亲吻他。而就在这时因为身边的情侣及时而恰到好处的吻，屏幕突然出现了王源的大半张脸，他的心一下子提起来，紧盯着屏幕不放，屏幕上王源偏了偏头，突然牵着他的右手举了起来，在镜头快要转走的时候用口型说着：“我爱你”。  
网路上喜欢将这三个字修饰成各种样子，现代人似乎也越来越能掌握这项技能，简单直白的三个字温温净净的落下来，像羽绒，像冬天起大早桌上的热甜奶，像炎热夏日里山城的晨雾，他说不清那究竟是什么感觉，直截了当的说出这三个字，他们两个之间从来没有过，而王源却在这万众为情怀与爱举杯同庆的场合这么坚定的拉住他的手，而那淹没在合唱中的三个字，他分明清晰的听到了。  
吻落在对方脸颊上时，王俊凯几乎要为此落泪。  
他爱了十年的歌手唱着，“爱永远年轻”。

退场时VIP区一片骚动，隔着很远都能听到那一边的声嘶力竭，后来才听到有人说是有个当红的少年偶像和家人一起来看演唱会被认了出来，他在人群里扭头叫王源拉好自己的书包，等走出去之后便跟王源畅想起了如果自己是个偶像就能轻松拿到前排VIP票，不用委屈一块坐这么远，王源冷眼看着旁边一群兴奋的不行的女孩，大概是闻讯而来的偶像的粉丝，指了指跟他说，你看这架势你可能跟我一块来看演唱会吗？然后一脸严肃的用川普播音腔说道：“据悉，知名偶像王俊凯携一男子同看周杰伦演唱会，期间举止亲密，疑恋情曝光。”  
王俊凯咯咯咯的笑，想了想的确是这样，这时候人群突然爆发出了热烈且刺耳的尖叫，他忙拉着王源的手跑开了。

现在那三个字安安静静的躺在短信发件箱等待审判。  
“你喝酒了？”对方很快回复了一条短信，他正盯着那四个字看，又有电话打了进来。  
“王俊凯你没事吧。”王源低低沉沉的问。  
“没。”他张张嘴试着做出那三个字的口型，企图积聚起勇气好支撑他说出来，又听到王源问，“你大冒险输了？”  
他颇为无奈的想要否认，王源突然没头没脑地说了句：“算了吧。”  
“什么算了？”他总算能说出句完整的话了。  
“我是说，你如果是认真的，还是算了吧。”  
“为什…么？”他问还没问完，对方却果断的挂断了电话。  
那口气就这么泄了下去，连带着挫败感一同充满了整个空间，他在气压中心苦笑自嘲，都是自己自找的。  
他不知道的是，那边的王源一个人坐在阳台上，看着夕阳沉下去，一个人的影子在木地板上慢慢被黑暗吞噬，过去了很久很久。  
他又打了一个电话，他说李小姐，真是对不起。  
他谁都不跟谁讲，可他自己心里明白，分手后那些难过都是真的，吃了几口就吃不进去的最后只能丢掉的外卖是真的，失眠时充当安眠药喝的感冒药是真的，恍惚摔碎的盘子是真的，文档里那些一字一字回忆着敲打的四年也都是真的。  
不掉眼泪就算不得伤心的话，那他也算永远快乐，也算是'不在乎'。  
他时常问自己，是舍不得王俊凯还是舍不得那四年。  
在他笔下，草莽能变英雄，沙漠能变绿洲，荒芜的宇宙和黑洞的尽头，全机械化时代，人人把自己关进冷冰冰的铜墙铁壁，百毒不侵。他不行，他每每落笔写下那四年，都心软的一塌糊涂。  
可是，可是。  
他好不容易决定放下一点，好不容易决定改变一点，他好不容易劝服自己，他抱着猫去宠物医院的路上就想，凭什么王俊凯就能这么好受，就能不闻不问，越想越来气，打了电话却又后悔了。  
后来找了个借口匆匆逃开，也是因为发觉自己止不住的要对王俊凯口是心非，他还是这么的在乎。  
他气自己，骂自己，怪罪自己，最后还是把问题大包大揽到自己身上，所以答应了妈妈的刻意安排，尽管他从一开始就知道妈妈是什么用意。  
研究生的同学组织聚餐，吃完饭之后又去了KTV，他点了一首《梦一场》，唱了几句便唱不下去了。

我能原谅，你的荒唐。  
荒唐的是我没有办法遗忘。

16  
又一个冬天过去意味着什么？  
公历与农历都将一年的末尾放在冬天，人们约定俗成的认为冬天的结束就是上一年的完结，是一个新的开始。  
过年那几天对他们这个年纪来说免不了不痛快，连去年刚上大学的表妹都信誓旦旦的说着明年带男朋友来过年，顺便还预谋不轨的要把好闺蜜介绍给他认识。  
“你后来没再跟王源联系？”刘志宏招手要了两瓶常温的山城啤酒，又疑惑的嘀咕着：“为什么拒绝啊，想不通。”  
“我也想不通，”他接过服务员拿来的啤酒低声道了句谢，“因为想不通所以也不敢联系他。”  
刘志宏抬眼看了看他，听这个人说不敢，还真是奇怪。  
刘志宏刚入学的那时候王俊凯已经当上了学生会副主席，开学第一天便作为学生代表上台演讲，他也算见过王俊凯同学最中二也最意气风发的那几年，他那时候谁都觉得他这人清高，叫人看着向往但都不敢靠前去，他的同班几个女孩暗地里管他叫男神，加以的评价是“可远观而不可亵玩焉”。  
后来熟了，什么面也都见的差不多，幼稚的一面，坏脾气的一面，低俗的一面，烟火气的一面，但对于刘志宏来说，他王俊凯是没有怯懦的一面的。  
他这么不服输的一个人，从来没说过不敢，更没说过害怕。  
如果这话说给王源听，王源准要笑的直不起腰，王俊凯怕很多东西，怕脏怕泥，怕密密麻麻的小虫子，怕突如其来的打雷闪电，他有几次躲在一旁跳出来吓唬他，竟然都能把他吓的坐到地上。  
他不是大无畏的英雄，事实上所谓英雄大部分不是靠着大无畏，而是靠着一秒的空白，大难当头不容思索而形成的一种非理智，遵循的更多是一种本能，因此，很多被奉为英雄的人回忆起英勇时刻，都会深感后怕。  
“我本能的就觉得他是不是真的是放下了，只有我在这里，在这里那什么。”

“我只是觉得太突兀。”王源替罗庭信抖出一件卫衣，欣赏了一下便飞快的叠好丢进箱子里。  
罗庭信蹲在地上收拾东西，闷声问：“那你准备怎么样？”  
他想了想，说：“我现在还没想好。”  
麻雀用脑袋把房门顶开，冲着罗庭信摇尾巴，罗庭信拍了拍手站起来，看了一下表果真到了饭点，他说先吃个饭吃完再收拾。  
“你得在我走之前让我把那几百赢了吧。”他笑眯眯的说。  
“那没可能了。”他想了想又说，“现在转账方式很多，你等着吧。”

“罗庭信过两天要去上海。”刘志宏嘬着捞过盐水毛豆的手指说。  
“去上海？找女朋友去？”他问。  
“何止啊，”刘志宏晃了晃塑料杯子底下的那层白沫，“准备结婚了。”  
他听到结婚两个字还是挺有感触的，以前总觉得在各种意义上结婚离他都很远，听妈妈说起也觉得无所谓，倒是身边最近的人要结婚了，他才意识到原来大家的年纪早就到了这个阶段，找寻终身归依变成了这个阶段的头等大事。

“投了简历通过了，现在的boss也很理解，把工作交接完，还给我发了这个月的工钱。”罗庭信啃着烤翅解释道。  
“那还是真挺不错的，婚礼也定在上海吗？”  
罗庭信摇摇头，“又不是急着年内就结，我俩从大学开始异地这都这么几年了，过去也是磨合磨合，一块生活看看再说。”  
“…哎，”王源把咬了两口的汉堡放下，“问个不是特别吉利的问题哈。”  
“你说。”罗庭信叼着汉堡中间的生菜含含糊糊的应答着。  
“如果不行呢，就是磨合后发现和之前想的不一样呢？”  
“不一样，”罗庭信抓过一张纸擦了擦嘴上沾的沙拉酱，“不一样就相互迁就迁就，还能分手不成？”

“你俩要是互相迁就迁就，也就没这么多事了。”刘志宏和他碰了碰杯，说。  
酒从杯口溢出来溅在手背上，顺着手腕流进袖口，在皮肤上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，他盯着那道痕迹看着它干下去，心里挣扎了一阵，最后还是不得不承认，的确如此。  
搬到一起之后才发现两人的很多生活习惯是不同的，他喜欢每件事物都整齐划一，都井然有序，而王源却总是把贴身衣物乱放乱丢，甚至是自己咬牙买的八十块两条的内裤也照样和八块一条的一块丢的不知道哪里去，到了晚上只好低声下气的找他借，他不肯，说这种东西怎么好借，可王源自有理，他说咱俩什么没见过还差这一条裤子？堵的他没了话，只好陪着他出去买，他说你可真是我祖宗。王源嬉皮笑脸地说，那你先叫声爷爷听听。  
他闲下来爱看动漫，王源却爱打游戏，一个人玩的不过瘾要带他一块，他说你怎么就不能陪我看会火影？王源说你真幼稚，他呛声说玩游戏又算哪门子成熟，到最后还是一个在里屋看着电脑一个在客厅打PS4。  
他从小到大自己做决定做惯了，他觉得自己年纪长，王源还小，是要照顾的对象，王源要是有什么不高兴了他想方设法的都要知道原因，自己不高兴的时候呢，他总爱说我没事，没关系，没什么，你别管了，叫王源担心。他常问王源，你怎么就不和我商量商量？可是他从决定买车到付诸实践，这一系列环节里，他对王源只字未提。  
人心是有多重标准的，对陌生人什么态度，对亲密的人什么做法，对讨厌的人摆什么样的脸，对自己是怎么样，这些标准都不尽相同。对他人苛责，对自己开脱，但其实站在世间衡量公正的天平两端时，天平不会因为你心中的辩解就偏向于你。

“咦？怎么突然下雨了这是？”罗庭信把外卖盒子收拾干净打了包放到门口，看到走廊的窗上有水渍，王源听到之后便走去阳台，麻雀呼噜呼噜的吃着自己的饭，没理会他。  
阳台正对的空地上，他看到小孩子们张开手在雨中旋转着，无尽的，不知疲倦的，快活的旋转着。  
像是童年里抓在手里的伞总要扭着伞把转个不停，像是少年时期桌子上摆着的地球仪，总要拨弄的让它转起来，像是大学考试时蒙题，转动的硬币。人就是在这样周而复始的过程中慢慢长大了。

摊主把塑料棚支起来，光线一下子阴沉下去，雨势不大，丝丝密密的雨滴，很快的消失在地面，连行人都没有为此加快脚步。  
刘志宏已经喝了三瓶啤酒，王俊凯知道他的酒量一般，便伸手要去夺过他手里的第四瓶酒。  
刘志宏一把护住酒瓶，半趴在矮桌上不住的摇头，他像是想起了什么事，突然笑了几声，他说学长，你就让我多喝点吧。  
“我失恋了。”

17  
王俊凯听到这句话的时候，禁不住一愣。  
“你？失恋？”  
“我就不能失恋？”  
“当然不是这个意思，不是，你…你不会…暗恋罗庭信吧…”王俊凯满脸疑惑的问，换来了刘志宏一口酒喷出来。  
“学长你这脑回路…”他摸索着从外套里掏出手机，哒哒哒的按了一通，把手机伸到王俊凯面前。  
屏幕上停在微信朋友圈界面，图片上是一双纤细白净的手捧着一支粉玫瑰，无名指上带了细细的银戒，配字是“就是今天了［爱心］”。  
“我青梅竹马。”刘志宏说，“喜欢了好几年了，一直没敢开口。”  
“要结婚了？”他半天才回过神来。  
“估计是。”刘志宏想了想又接了句，“也不知道便宜了哪个家伙。”  
那是初恋。情窦初开的时候，因为女孩的恬静与温柔而陷入的纯净的倾慕，不添杂其他复杂的情感。有人说初恋是白月光，不仅如此，初恋有多么美呢，就好像下了一夜的雪，晨光微熹，微弱的月光和清冷的阳光交织落在一尘不染的雪地上，万般皆静，雪地下面埋着的是日后掘地三尺也要寻回的纯真岁月，可惜已经与雪一起融化消逝，不复存。  
但其实初恋本身往往不似想象美好，而因有了想象美化，细细打磨，竟也显现出光怪陆离的色彩，雪化成了湖，后来来过的人在湖上兴风作浪，草芥泛舟，那颗时间凝成再由时间打磨好了的卵石安静的在湖心水底，任凭它千波万仞也无法撼动毫分。

王源也是自己的初恋，他突然想到。  
别人看他长得好看，都以为他以前风流债一定欠了不少，殊不知因为心气高的缘故，真没有几个人敢和他告白，他也没动过什么心。  
而和王源也是天时地利的结果，真正认识是在刘志宏生日的时候。刘志宏人缘混得好，呼呼啦啦的请了二三十号人，那时候是放假，八月份，他本来是不准备去的，结果正赶上雷雨天气，一声响雷后家里就停了电，他当机立断揣上手机出门赶往派对。  
到的时候包间里正是一片鬼哭狼嚎，刘志宏从台子上跳下来向在场的介绍，这是我学长，我男神，特厉害，我要是个女生我就…，他赶紧制止住他这一套一套的溢美之辞，拿出在路上临时买下的礼物，还好刘志宏这个人神经大条，也看不出什么认真不认真来，嘻嘻哈哈的扬手谢过，他往里面走了几步，长沙发上挤挤挨挨的坐着人，包厢里光线又暗，也看不清晰，不知被谁伸出的腿绊了一跤，一个趔趄扑到了什么人身上。  
他抬头，刚好和一双眼睛对上，距离不过十五厘米，一把学生用的尺子的长度。  
人生会因为很多的一而转变方向，一眼，一瞬间，一声呼唤，一时冲动，一个错误的决定，但如果把这些统统算作宿命的话，张开掌心，或许能在曲折的掌纹中觅到踪迹。  
他尴尬的稳了稳身子，顺势坐到一旁，向这双眼睛的主人伸出手，他说你好，我叫王俊凯。  
对方指了指耳朵又摇了摇头，示意听不清。  
刘志宏抢到了话筒，点名道，王源，来一首。  
身边的男孩移开视线，冲着刘志宏喊，一首一百。  
他在这一唱一和间，不知不觉萌芽了一场漫长拖沓的心动。  
最喜欢他的那个时候，也会在笔记本上写他的名字，和自己一样的姓氏，两横一竖再添上一个横，两点一勾，横撇为厂，白顶在小的头顶上，他偶然发现了这个名字的玄机，中学时课文里学到过的公子小白，很容易叫人联想一副白净乖巧的面容，后来他的手机通讯录给他注的名字换成了小白，王源问他小白是什么意思，他说我这是夸你白呢。  
他的初恋和万千初恋一样平淡无奇，又在最开始就比别人要孤勇，与生俱来的悲剧色彩，每每遇见未来二字，难免要兵戈相见，缠斗成一团。  
他又不合时宜的想起了告白那天，以及告白前的无数天。诗经里唱的是求之不得，寤寐思服，悠哉悠哉，辗转反侧，他疑惑的问自己这是对的吗？他因为这个问题整夜整夜的失眠，如同站在昏线上，向前一步是黑夜，背后是万丈光明。  
但也是万丈深渊。  
爱在如今早已不被看好，而发展成了事业家庭云云，人们对理性的矫枉过正，让感性思维在逐渐退化。轻薄爱的人是可鄙的，失去爱的人是可悲的，不相信爱的人是可怖的，你与我来到这世上，有人是来访求爱的，有人是来积累恨意的，如果给善恶一个定义，便是如此。  
学校修在山的高处，他的宿舍在朝阳一面，没有遮挡，山际的光景一览无余，  
他在凌晨起身，搬了把椅子坐在窗前，静静的看着黑夜褪去它的颜色，他拍下了那天的朝阳，金光普照，万象归一，朝阳代表的是初始，新的开端，相册里的照片自此分割，前半段是明星的精修写真和无趣的课件截屏，后半段是有关王源的种种。他吃着饭从椅子上翻下去的窘相，看3D电影时带两副眼镜冲他做鬼脸，餐厅里大快朵颐的鼓着嘴巴的样子，甚至是一朵红色的花，仔细想想也是同他一起遛弯的时候看他拍下来自己也便拍下来的。

他陷在汹涌而至的回忆里，甚至扶着刘志宏从出租车上下来的时候都不舍得把相册关上，好像一旦退回主菜单那些美好就会清空似的。  
是罗庭信开的门，他惊讶的问“你怎么来了？”  
“我不能来？快，搭把手。”他把脖子上刘志宏的一根胳膊拿下来挂到了罗庭信脖子上，这时候他越过罗庭信的肩膀，看到了从内屋里走出来的王源。  
四目相对间，他还是不免在心里感叹着，照片终究和真人没法比。  
如果，表示一种假设，英语里要用虚拟语句，旨在一切都不是真的，且往往与现实相反。  
如果给我个机会回到最初那个时刻。他想。  
无论是与他第一次四目相对的时刻，还是他坐在窗前拍下日升的那个时刻。  
我都会做出相同的选择，他坚定的告诉自己，关于这一切，关于这段相遇。  
我从没有后悔过。

18  
安顿好刘志宏，王源说要走，他看罗庭信冲他挑了下眉，立刻心领神会地说一块儿吧。  
王源懒洋洋的看了他一眼，不置可否。  
他心里七上八下，又不免觉得有点尴尬，出门时罗庭信悄悄塞给了自己一把伞，走到楼下看到越下越大的雨，他恨不得立刻给罗庭信同志打二百块过去。  
砰。打开长柄伞的声音。  
王源抬头看了眼遮在头顶的伞，又看看挨上自己肩膀的另一个肩膀，终于还是悄无声息的叹了口气。  
“我们找个地方谈一谈吧。”他说。

一杯热柠檬茶，一杯热奶茶。  
手指轮番敲打木质桌面。  
因为不知道该说些什么，莽撞间开口的第一句是“你和那个姑娘怎么样了”。说完就意识到了这里面质问的意思。  
“我说我暂时不想考虑，就这样了。”王源答道，毫无情绪。  
他不能看王源的眼睛，只好一点点往下，盯住他的嘴唇。  
他嘴唇生的是真的好看，嘴角翘着，总是笑笑的。吻上去很舒服。他突然想到这里，忙端起柠檬茶抿了一口。  
王源像是下了很大的决心，他把两只手握在玻璃杯上，柔着声音说：“咱们这样，也挺没意思的对吧。”  
极快的眨了几下眼睛，他觉得自己怪委屈，又说：“我跟你承认我是放不下，你要笑话我就笑话我吧。”王俊凯听他这句话眼睛就亮了，却又更措手不及，王源这么坦诚的跟他摊牌，他不知他有什么用意。  
王源见他不答话，咬咬牙接着说：“罗庭信他们都跟我说了，你想复合。我之前觉得我想明白了，可我现在又不明白了，我们那时候分手是因为什么？我觉得有些东西日子长了就都显现出来了，我知道你一直，都是个很骄傲的人，我也是，这一点咱俩挺像的，我能理解你，你不愿改，我也不愿意，但这样不行。”  
他说的口渴，想喝口奶茶再把后面的话说了，他想说就算了，我们就这样吧。  
可他突然从王俊凯的脸上看到了一种他从没见过的表情。  
那是困惑吗？是迟疑吗？是在悔恨着什么吗？  
到底是读不明白。

“我改。”第一句话出口，后面的话似乎一根线上连着的珠子般，顺理成章的倒出来，“我也一直想是谁的问题，王源儿，我是，是比你年纪大，但很多事情我想的没你明白，我，我我以前觉得，觉得你得听我的，我比你明白，那天我们学校那个老师，我跟你提过，黄老师，他跟我说了他一个朋友的事儿。我当时就在想啊我到底，到底那天是什么个心态，我觉得我现在愿意改了，真的。”  
王源听到他这么一番话，觉得感伤，又禁不住想笑。他想王俊凯啊王俊凯，我并不是，想叫你妥协什么。  
妥协和不改变之间不能划等号，约等都不行，人在拥有自我的同时也要完善自我，这或许听起来虚无缥缈，但这正是一个人能从不妥协和改变之间找寻到平衡的关键。王源欣赏王俊凯，他觉得王俊凯身上，特别是最初认识的那个时候，他身上有一种劲儿，拧巴，韧性大，脉络清晰，像什么呢，像柳叶。细长一条，看着无害，但那边缘都是细密的尖儿。  
他想起了告白那天，说告白那是往好听里说，实际上充其量算是个商量协定，在一起吧，行啊，就像在一张合同上按了两个手印，乙方王源同意和甲方王俊凯耍朋友，期限不定。  
就这么过去了四年。  
没说过喜欢，没说过爱，没有花言巧语，没有海誓山盟，甚至常常连话都说的含含糊糊，告白和分手都是这样。  
告白的那么情理之中又意料之中，答应的这么理所当然，之后的四年也这么顺其自然，自己就是打着灯笼也不会找到第二个这样的人了。

立夏没过几天，天气也热了起来，距离考试季不过一个来月，他坐在甜品店二楼看着旁边桌正在奋笔疾书的学生们。  
王俊凯卡着时间赶到，眼睛里红了一片，很清晰，他把点的芒果沙冰往他那边推了推，问他是不是没睡好。  
王俊凯点了点头，不多说什么话。  
彼时他们已经对对方很熟悉了，在学校工作有交叉，晚会甚至莫名被推到一块合作了首歌，虽然是大合唱里两头的位置，但是彩排的时候还是慢慢就混熟了。开始的时候还跟着刘志宏叫学长，后来就开始直呼全名，王俊凯帮我带杯奶茶要红豆不要珍珠，王俊凯你什么时候走咱俩一块吧，王俊凯我跟你说我发现了一家特别好吃的小面去不去，原来关系是在这样的过程中拉近的。  
他的十九岁生日收到了一副iPhone5的耳机，王俊凯亲自送到他宿舍，打趣地说我买不起手机就送你个耳机，那耳机他一直好好的保存着，完全不是他两个月内就能把耳机一边用没声的作风。  
他有的时候想给这份心动梳理出一个开端，好能连根斩断，可这份感情的复杂程度远超想象，那里面有作为兄弟的默契，作为晚辈的崇拜，对于对方好看的脸的欣赏，对他性格里狂烈的那部分的艳羡，对于两个人间温情的和矛盾的经历的舍不得，他淡然的接受了自己喜欢王俊凯的这个事实，也本以为这段感情会以他三五年的默默守护作结，以老友的身份画上句号，所以想起那四年的时光，竟像是偷来的一般。  
他表面乐观幽默，开朗顽皮，天真可爱，可他骨子里是个彻头彻尾悲观主义者，不是患得患失，而是要把最坏的打算都做好，他虽然享受意外之喜，却更讨厌突如其来的惊吓。  
如果去找哆啦A梦借时光机，他有太多场景想要重播一遍，如果在考场上多做出一道题，如果在某个情人节答应了女孩儿的告白，如果高三那年没有放弃学了很久的钢琴，如果在十一二岁的那一年，他一念动心捡了耙活去了那个什么经纪公司，如果，如果，如果。  
一环改变，他还会遇到王俊凯吗？答案不是否定，也绝对不会肯定。  
分手后他慢慢梳理，开解自己，他宽慰自己说起码那些表面和平让这四年几乎是无裂隙的，看上去完整而圆满，虽然结尾略显仓促，可也算不上有什么遗憾了。  
他现在看着这样的王俊凯，他问自己真的觉得没有遗憾了吗？  
“我们再考虑考虑吧。”他站起来，对王俊凯说。

19  
“王源，你不愿意？”王俊凯问，“我没有什么要考虑的了，我已经考虑好了。”他这样说着，话里明显染上一两分怒气。  
这样倒是熟悉了，他还是那个王俊凯。  
“那你给我些时间让我再考虑考虑。”他也恹恹的答复。  
王俊凯眼见着王源要走，便也急了，之前的什么计划也都推翻了不做数，他条件反射的伸出手想去拉住王源，王源了无痕迹的把手往身后藏了一下，避开了。  
“等会儿，先别走…那个，等一会儿，你之前，想要的那本书，我找着了，我下午，晚晚晚上给你送过去。”  
王俊凯想，他是真的等不下去了，他也承认他是真怕了，万一王源考虑完了觉得不行，他现在不能接受。  
“书，你看了吗？”王源问。  
看完再给我吧，说完王源转身就这么走了。

那本书是在学期快要结束的时候被语文老师收缴的。其实因为自己的语文成绩，语文老师没收归没收也从不敢说什么，到了放假就打包把一年收的书都还给他，都只是走一个形式而已。  
他知道那本书里讲了什么，尽管只看了个序言，但不妨碍他对大体内容知根知底，所以在一包书里没有看到那一本，他觉得理所当然。  
语文老师没收了他的书也会翻看翻看，他看书一向杂，到处搜罗着读，很多连老师都没读过。后来他也没再提起那本书，老师也闪烁其词的说读书是好事但希望他能读一些价值导向正确的书，他自然听懂了这含沙射影，却也问自己，什么才叫价值观导向正确？  
想要和爱人长久，不正确吗？  
当他遇到王俊凯之后，他才发现这个他以为早已淡忘的，年轻的小插曲竟也在心上留下了一小块疤痕，这才迫切的想要找到那本书来看，他想看看故事里的人是怎么生活的。  
如果论谁更果敢，那王源当之无愧。  
他从最开始就知道，这段感情要受上帝的五个耳光。  
“你们是不能相爱的”，上帝不断的说，只是正热烈的爱情为他们堵上耳朵，蒙住眼睛，叫他们看不见也听不见外界的妖魔鬼怪横行。  
他不是非要在愈加清寡的感情中搅出个天翻地覆来， 他只是未雨绸缪。  
人能在战火纷飞中英勇挺身，却往往在和平年代寸步难行。他深知这个道理。

高中的时候，腐文化正是大肆横行的那几年，同班的女孩们茶余饭后说着什么cp什么真爱的，他耳濡目染的也了解了大概。前排女孩留着长长的发，说话也是柔声细气的，他知道女孩喜欢的是正当红的少年偶像中的两位，偶像组合和他们同龄，在骂声中成长起来。  
他不愿像同班男生一样用恶言恶语摆明立场，也愿意听女孩聊聊关于小偶像们的种种，听另一个有关于陪伴和长大的故事。有时候女孩会略显忧心忡忡，说起两个人越来越多的个人活动，害怕两人因此生隔阂，怕两个人走了歧路，怕那些年轻的承诺叫现实全都踩碎，女孩会问他你们男生是不是对这些都不在乎？十七岁的王源的回答是“别人怎么样我不知道，我是不在乎”。那话里可能也带着年少时候为耍帅扮酷的痕迹，如今二十四岁的王源想起那句话，觉得真是打脸。  
凡夫俗子而已，谁真能事事都说到做到。  
倘若每件事都要人说到就得做到，做不到就要被投进天牢地府，那人类将会在百年之间进化为哑巴吧。  
推己及人的想，自己这四年尚且放不下，少年偶像们从十一二岁到二十五六岁，辉煌又暗淡的十几年，卖了稚嫩，赌上青春，花完了满身的精力和追不回的时间的那十几年，怎么可能全全丢弃。尽管会因为太多外界的力量，不得不表现出健忘和善变，但那心中的树如何参天，除了他自己谁也看不到。

从甜品店走出去，每走一步都觉得更委屈些，他走到车站才觉得脱力般蹲了下去，全不顾身边路人投来讶异的目光，只觉得怪难受的，又没有一个宣泄的出口。  
“我真该揍他一顿”，他想。  
凭什么能让我这么不痛快，他重重的呼出一口气，还是觉得堵得难受。  
有的时候真是恨的牙根痒痒，恨的甚至想那个人干脆人间蒸发算了，可也正因为这个自我拉扯的恨意，才让他到了现在还是放不下，爱的反面从来都不是恨，爱的反面是淡了，远了，漠然了，放下了，忘了，是从此以后两不相欠，是一声‘真巧啊好久不见’之后各领着新欢归于柴米油盐酱醋茶。  
小时候可以用抛硬币和揪花瓣做选择，长大了就不行了，小孩子可以闹着玩，大人必须负责任。

公交车开过去带过一团尾气，他揉了揉眼睛，突然看到一双白色球鞋停在面前。  
是绿尾经典款那双，他不会不认识。  
“王源儿。”王俊凯轻声喊着他的名字。  
好像回到了五年前甜品店的那个时候，王俊凯的面前是一杯化得差不多的芒果冰沙，他们那天在那里坐了很久很久，聊了很多，笑得停不下来，而就在他准备回家的时候，王俊凯也是这样喊着他的名字。  
“王源儿。”  
他一副大义凛然的样子说着，我也不知道我是不是那什么。  
但是我就是想和你耍朋友。

20  
“伞你拿着。”王俊凯看王源慢吞吞的站起来，便把伞和手里的一包东西一股脑推到他怀里。  
许是因为雨刚停，车站上还挤了不少人，人多眼杂，并不是个说话的好场合，他看王俊凯分明还有未尽之语，只好随便指着开过来的车说车来了，慌忙之间跳上车，连看都没看车牌一眼。  
第二站他接着下了车，懊恼的看着站牌，发现自己不得不再走回去，都是王俊凯的错，他气鼓鼓的把手里的伞换了一边夹在胳膊下面，扯开打着结的塑料袋，看到里面是用透明餐盒装着的点心。  
冰火菠萝油和乳酪蛋糕，倒是自己爱吃的那些，看来是还没忘，他心情稍微回转了一点。

王俊凯那边在车站愣愣的站了会儿发觉自己没意思，便垂头丧气的离开了，作为一名光荣的人民教师，他的周末并不丰富，相反，不教课的时候甚至不知该做些什么。  
本想就回学校去，呆在宿舍里看看王源说的那本书，妈妈的电话却打了进来，叫他回家一趟，明天和她出去吃个饭。  
“郑阿姨的女儿从国外回来了，见个面。”  
他一边拦下出租车一边疑问着，“郑阿姨女儿不是刚结婚了？”  
那边妈妈沉吟片刻，低着声音说，“可别提了…”  
其实也没什么不好提的，闪婚闪离，快餐式的爱情过场，戒指从无名指换到了小指而已。  
“你郑阿姨急的不得了呢。”妈妈把洗好的苹果递给他。  
这个而已在年轻人看来就像是轻轻吹一口气，呼，什么都干干净净的了，可对于再上一辈的大多数人而言，这是天大的事情，是灭顶的大灾难。  
你以后的身份就变了，你身上的标签就变成了“离过婚的人”，这个标签的隐性代表意义大概可以归作为“你有问题，你或者轻浮，或者愚蠢，或者有道德上的错误”，总而言之，你被打上了一个牢固的金箍。  
“其实不是特别想叫你去见，可是郑阿姨一定要坚持…”电视换了几个台，最终停在了广告上，妈妈继续说，“你们啊，太不让我们省心了。”  
怎么就连带着我了呢？  
他有点迷茫的盯着广告的倒计时。

地点就约在商圈的某间茶餐厅里，到的时候只有郑阿姨一个人，她说她女儿一会儿就到，说完便要拽着妈妈走，被他拦了下来，郑阿姨躲闪着眼神说你们年轻人聊你们的我们去随便逛逛，他求助的看向妈妈，妈妈却也不自然的移开了视线。  
一个人坐着呆了一会儿，他看着手机想要不要干脆一走了之，教养上却又说不过去，纠结的时候女孩已经到了，而说实话，他是真的没认出来。  
也难怪，认真追溯的上次见面都不知是猴年马月了，算不上两小无猜嫌，撑死也只能说是“妈妈朋友的孩子”，彼此就连名字都叫不出来，只知道经常叫的乳名，这在成人世界已经是摆不上台面的称谓了。  
还好女孩长期在国外生活，社交能力强，也不觉得有什么尴尬，坐下来招呼服务员点了些吃食后便直入主题，她说我是被我妈逼着来的，我看你也差不多，是吧。王俊凯轻轻点了点头，女孩接着说，你也知道我刚离了婚，我还没准备开始下一个。顿了顿又兀自笑了起来，再说了我要有这意思我不早就下手了，还等到现在吗。她吐槽道。  
“那个…”他干笑了一下，“那咱…走呗。”  
女孩的指甲哒哒敲了两下桌面，微微眯起了眼睛，撩了撩头发。  
“哎，我真是不会什么'含蓄点说'。”  
“有什么事？”他心里突然咯噔一下，说实话他很怕别人卖关子或者说曲折讲话，他一向喜欢直来直去，耿直点的。  
“你直说就行。”他说。  
“直说啊，”女孩浅浅的笑了，“你知道我是在国外呆了蛮长的时间的，所以有些事，我看的很开。”  
他的心里禁不住又紧了一下。  
“不是直说吗？”反应了一秒后他突然一瞬间明白了什么意思，或许说是直觉，或者是条件反射，可令他意外的是他那一刻的心情，如释重负竟比紧张更多些。  
“是我妈妈跟你妈妈说了什么吧。”他问。  
“你知道？”女孩显得有些惊讶，“是，我妈跟我说你爸妈怀疑，不敢确定，说你之前和另一个男孩住一块，想叫我吧探探你口风，来劝劝你什么的。”  
没等他回答，女孩紧接着又说：“不过我当然不会像他们想的劝你，这些，我知道，都是再正常不过的事。”  
正常不过的事啊，这是多么好听且耐听的说法，如果这真是这个时代这个人间的普及思想，那么对那些只能活在深夜的荷花池边的人们，那些躲在狂躁的电子音、香烟和昂贵酒品后面的人们，那些溜着光暗交界贪婪的渴求阳光雨露的人们来说，这将是如何一个极乐园，又是如何的新世纪。  
可是，在更大多数的人看来，这都是很错很错的事。  
旧约耶和华创造了亚当夏娃，生来即是至真灵魂，却因偷食禁果染上罪恶，自此开始长久的救赎与苦难，很长一段时间世人认为爱即是一种罪恶的开始，是修道的开始，是私欲。  
后来好了一点，爱终于叫大众接受了，渐渐成了美好的温馨的事物，可是爱要分为三六九等吗，像是鸡鸭牛羊一般分门标类，明码标价，有的天生沐着最轻浅的风和最新鲜的光，完美的生长环境按部就班的长成；有的生来就在穷乡僻壤的山岗上捡拾野果，过饥一顿饱一顿的生活，坚韧却贫瘠。他的爱，可以说是爱吧，是不被允许的，误入羊群的狼虎豹般令人闻风丧胆，光是被提起听到的人就不免要恶寒一阵，可在不饥饿的情况下，如果不是被侵犯，它是从不会主动去发起攻击的。  
而即使这个道理如此浅显易懂，即使他们怎样无害，怎样美好，怎样如其他一般，那口舌铸造成的镣铐还是不可避免的要带，甚至要做好带一辈子的准备。  
他突然觉得这才是真正的，自己要思考的首要问题：  
我是不是真的坚定这一生都忠于爱，并愿意为此付出一点代价呢？

21  
“的确。”他说，“是正常的，可不容易被接受。”  
女孩接过服务生递上的茶饮，并不再多说些什么，两个人低头各自吃着自己面前的饭，都心照不宣的没有发起对话。  
直到饭吃的都差不多了，女孩才又开口，她轻轻的笑着，那是很善意的，很温和的笑。  
“加油啊。”她这么说着，说完还不太好意思的拢拢头发，“这么说也挺突兀的，但是吧，就是，希望你能…呃…”她最终伸出手去，示意握一下手，“希望你能一切顺利。”  
“谢谢。”他好像突然升起了一种情绪，这种情绪潜伏在他体内很久，久到他自己都不再注意到这种情绪，在每一次对未来的细思，每次在公共场合悄悄牵一下手或是，在每一次觉得'就是这一刻了'，想要起码先告诉自己的至亲，自己有个这么这么喜欢的人的时候，这种情绪都会一点点积攒起来，这是一种勇气，用歌词夸张的手法来说，要加一个“为你对抗世界的”这样的定语。

他们迅速地结束了这场实在尴尬的见面，妈妈和郑阿姨在电话挂断后的两分钟内出现，两家人站在一起彼此客套一番，别过，妈妈坐在副驾驶的位置上愣神，他伸手拉过妈妈那边的安全带，随着'嗒'一声扣上，他轻轻地说，“妈，回家，咱俩，聊聊吧。”  
妈妈一瞬间回过神来，冒失的像个小姑娘般，慌里慌张的答复着“嗯，嗯行，行。”  
他突然又觉得自己残忍，可这世界不是事事都有双赢方案的，凡事只不过存在一种最优方案，在这千百种方案中能以最优相称，必是要衡量取舍之比，取谁舍谁，伤谁保谁，如何将对所有人的伤害降到最小，这是一种人生哲学。  
纵然是那些现成体系的譬如马克思主义哲学，都极少有人能修满分，更何况是零散又个人化，需要自己花一生钻研整合的处事之道。  
“妈。”他带上门，在玄关处看着妈妈换上拖鞋，顺手拿起来搭在椅背上的围裙就要进厨房，还是忍不住叫住了她。  
停顿几秒后，妈妈因紧张不自觉耸着的肩突然放松下来，然后开始不易察觉的微微的抖动着。  
“妈…”这一声卡住了喉咙，一瞬间怎么也吐不出来了。  
他从没见过妈妈哭过，说起来妈妈活到今天，这一趟人生平凡又平稳，长辈都健在，子女懂事，一路没经过什么大风大浪，如今拿着稳定的工资，与人和善，与事安静，从不爱争吵，不会主动去冒险，所有事情都先考虑最折中保险的路径，而人到五十，过半了，自己一度这样引以为傲的孩子，从不会给自己添什么麻烦的孩子，他告诉自己，“我和其他人不太一样”，她无论有着多高的知识涵养，接触过多么开放的文化环境，都免不了在心里问一句为什么。  
为什么偏偏是我的孩子？她从不信什么神佛妖魔，却开始一次次走进基督教堂，听着神父的祷告，双手合十，对着十字架许愿不要让我的孩子受苦。她在山脚买下一柱香火，爬几百阶到山中的庙里，跟着住持的指引一道一道程序过去，最后在佛像面前跪着磕几个头，许愿一定让我的孩子顺利平安。  
她别无他法，甚至不敢声张，只敢用这种明知于事无补的方式埋下心愿，一面做了最坏的打算，一面又祈祷不要发生。可是这是没有办法改变的事，当然了，可以像那些狠心的家长一样，把孩子送去电击，接受各种惨绝人寰的所谓治疗，可她并不是这么愚昧的人，她甚至在神佛的面前都不敢高声诅咒那个自己只有几面之缘的孩子，她只是这样希望着，让我的孩子不要受苦，要他快乐，健康，平安，顺利。  
没有人有错，没有不合时宜，不合道理，有的只是不合常理，常理不能代表正确。

他只觉眼眶发热，心里搅作一团，似是羚羊终于被逼到峡谷尽头，跳下去是死，叫猎枪击中也是死，跳过去的可能微乎其微，要选择的是究竟怎么死。  
他差一点脱口而出的是‘对不起’，似乎道歉是世界上最有用的话，无论做没做错，无论犯了多大的错，看似放低了姿态，实际拔高了地位，一下子堵得对方无语，原谅了良心说不过，不原谅显得小肚鸡肠，可道句歉而已，终究是解决不了任何问题。  
所以他开口换了句话，他说：“我真的，挺喜欢他的。”  
他走上去，把手搭在妈妈的肩上，说着：“他是个很好的人。”  
妈妈只是掉泪，不发出一点声响，他抚着妈妈的背帮她顺气，这才发现原来妈妈是这么娇小，像是自己初高中时代的女同学般，一埋头就能躲进男孩子的怀里，抬手环住一圈就可以牢牢抱紧，她这样孤立无援，甚至绝望透顶，却也是挤着一口气，不肯在他面前掉眼泪。  
已是覆水难收，他只能在脑袋里搜刮能叫妈妈安心的话，断断续续的说，“他特别好”，“他对我也很好“，”和他一起我真，特开心真的”，“他性格也好，长得也乖，他是个好人”。  
这些当然都不是假话。  
厨房的方向，太阳偏移，高度角缩小，残阳终于钻进屋内，迅速铺起一片光，甚至能透过那一束金色看到空气里漂浮着的细小的尘，妈妈湿漉漉的眼睫更是反射着秀丽的色彩，他把手抚上妈妈的头顶，轻抚几下，食指缠绕一根白发，还没用力白发便脱落下来，他收回手，那发便飘到地上，他低头眯起眼睛看，怎么也找不到了，  
“我真的想和他在一起。”他最后喃喃道，终于也还是掉了眼泪。

22  
再回忆起是一段时间后，王源忽然问起。  
“后来呢，你给我讲下吧。”王源边把碗筷运输到厨房边问着。  
王俊凯有意要逗他，于是靠着小时候看红岩的记忆，几乎要把自己渲染成一个为国捐躯的革命人了，听得王源忍不住往正在洗碗的他背上狠拍了一掌，叫他正经点。  
正经点的话，也就没有什么特别好说了，妈妈不是不通情达理的人，即使是这种情况，她疼爱孩子的心倒是不会改变分毫，自然也就不忍心看着他一个二十好几的大男孩跟着掉泪，最后也只是抽了纸擦干了眼泪，迟疑一下又抽了张纸塞到孩子手上，哑着嗓子说“你让妈好好，好好想想”。  
仔细算算，这件事竟也过去了太久，久到记忆都不甚清晰，遗漏了很多细节，原以为这种惊心动魄的场面自己怎么也会记上小半辈子，而一切尘埃落定后，好像那时候的苦在回甘后终于一点点从舌尖消失，余下的只有清淡温和的人生况味。

 

那天出了家门天已经彻底黑了下去，他自己觉得恍惚，总感到胸口堵着块东西，不住地叹气，已是近夏，湿热气息开始频繁入侵，他呆呆的坐在车里，不启动车子，皮肤上划过层饱满着水汽的风，好像能暂时将他安抚下来。  
不知过了多久，他拨了电话给罗庭信，问他什么时候走，那边迷迷糊糊的，他听到悉悉簌簌的套衣服的声音，罗庭信问你在哪呢，我去找你。  
他把车开到学校附近停在路边，罗庭信买了汽水和便利店的便当，他又问罗庭信什么时候走，罗庭信吧嗒一声打开易拉罐拉环，伸手示意碰一下杯。  
“明天下午的机票。”罗庭信凑到边沿呷一口溢出的汽水，回答道。  
“其实不想和你们说，说实话，想就直接走了就算了。”罗庭信接着说道，“我吧，我就特不擅长这个，这什么，让你们都请了假送我，去机场又，就挺麻烦的，也就没跟你们提。”  
“那你是准备写封信放桌子上？”  
“没这么麻烦，我就想我到了给你们发个短信，再说，总是得回来的。”  
“还回来？”  
“回啊，那边物价太高了，房子，车，唉，也得现实点看不是？”  
其实确实如此，二十五六岁的人了，按理说十五六岁的时候就该为自己负起责任，吃穿用度，油盐酱醋，这些都是得认真考虑的事，是为自己考虑的事。难道还真当自己衣来伸手饭来张口吗，还真以为自己是喝露水的仙人吗，一介凡胎，守着业障因果，以自己为中心延伸出几脉网络，这是你的囚牢，是你的负枷，是你由生来所背负的爱意，你活在这个世界上，你要活着，要好好活着，你完全不考虑这些，这绝不可能。  
他想起他和王源来，两个人几乎都未曾真正意义上从学校走出来，因此少有尝到最险恶和苦楚的部分，即使后来出去住着，父母总会定期打来些钱，所以手头是宽裕，生活也几乎没有烦恼。  
正是因为如此，父母才这样担心吧，两个从小被捧大的男孩能不能组成一个小家，又要如何叫这个小家运行呢？

 

“话说，你和王源…”罗庭信突然发问。  
“我，还在，争取吧。”  
“你听起来好像有点动摇了？”  
他把餐盒摞起来塞进袋子里丢到后座，扭过身来看着罗庭信，他说：“我跟我妈谈了。”  
罗庭信好像没有非常惊讶，嘴唇动了动，像是要说什么，却到最后也只是长出一口气。  
“也算过了一关。”  
他笑了笑，“我现在其实还有点，怎么说，就感觉不知道我刚在干什么，就跟做梦似的。”他伸手弹了下罗庭信的脸，被罗庭信一掌把爪子打了下去。

“走了啊，回学校了。”他看了看表，已经不早了。  
“你要不然跟我上去，沙发上凑活下，明天早上早点再去学校吧，你一个人…”  
“你不会怕我想不开吧。”  
“哎，”罗庭信忽的把视线移向他，把开了一半的车门又关上了，“哥们，这些话我早想说了，其实，我们几个是真挺羡慕你和王源的，你看你俩分手之后，这明明彼此都惦记，你说你俩在一块的时候，我们也都看着，王源，王源这人，谁看着都觉得脾气性格好，还真不是，他很多思想，想法，比咱们深，他事情考虑得也多，有时候就是钻牛角尖，是真挺倔的他这个人，可是你知道吧，他跟你一块的时候是真不大一样，看出他是真喜欢你，他就是不大会表达这些。”  
“嗯。”他轻轻点点头，心里讶异这平时不声不响的罗庭信竟然对王源了解的还挺深。  
“我现在也没弄懂你俩到底怎么就分手了，我也不是就直接让你们赶紧复合，我不是那种劝和不劝分的人，要不合适，或者你俩没这个心，我们都不会插手什么。”  
“你的意思是，王源也有这个心思吗？”  
罗庭信噗嗤笑了出来，“你傻吗？”  
他不自觉的咬住嘴唇，白天的事和现在听到的这段话一下子都涌过来，他被漂漂荡荡拍到礁岸上，苟延残喘的趴在那里，这才终于看到海天相界的那里有一片流光溢彩的霞光。

“你真是同，那什么…你，你就找不到更好的了？”妈妈流着泪拽着他的手腕问他，没有歇斯底里，她求他个真诚的回答。  
“找不到了，妈，找不到了。”他说。  
妈妈难以启齿的问题，真的是同性恋吗？他不能回答。  
感情是人与人间的，因人而异的，他不想被轻易归类，他爱山间的风，爱春夜的雨，爱花草，爱小动物，爱适口的一日三餐，爱纯净水源和纯白梦境，他爱美好事物，所以爱他。  
我爱他，因为他太美好了。

23  
罗庭信就这么悄无声息的去上海了，刘志宏骂他不仗义，但是一看到他说还会回来，也只是抱怨几句就罢休了。  
王俊凯终于还是决定带高三班，他和任教的班讲了，班里同学都高兴的不得了，期末考完自掏班费送了他支钢笔，他为了感谢，发成绩那天自掏腰包给每个人买了支学校出的薄荷味冰激凌。  
时间总是流的比水还要快，一转眼七月就流进了八月，他偶尔回去吃饭，父母都决口不提，一家人心照不宣的尽力维持着照常的生活，偶尔妈妈的目光也会暴露出忧虑来，他假意看不见，自己的心却骗不过，拼命压制的歉意总是不经意溜出来，他不愿心怀愧疚和歉意，因为这不是错的事。  
转眼进了暑假，刘一麟研究生毕业，他们又约着去喝了此酒，王源坐在他斜边的位置，他一顿饭就盯着王源看，也不怕什么了，只想叫王源知道他的在乎。王源显然也感受到了他如捕猎者般的目光，捞了烫好的鸭肠和豆腐，站起身子，对着他说：“碗。”  
他受宠若惊，递碗的手都不自觉的抖了下，对面的刘志宏一脸玩味的看着他，他瞪了一眼，刘志宏同学怂的立马低头吃瓜。  
四个人喝了不少，便约着一起去了刘志宏那里，刘一麟因为研究生课程的缘故在学校里住了段时间，这屋子也有一段时间没有这么热闹了。  
麻雀完全长成了大狗，扑棱扑棱的跑到门口迎他们，王源嘿嘿嘿的笑，伸手揉麻雀的脑袋，麻雀也喜欢他，一个劲立起身子要往他怀里扑。  
王俊凯站在不远处看王源和刘志宏逗麻雀时，突然叫人拍了下肩，他侧头看刘一麟站在他斜后面，示意他去里屋，似是有话要说。

 

其实在这几个人里，刘一麟好像是最不上不下的一个，他的生活按部就班，本科，研究生，一步一步读上来，他并不那么善言词，也不多言语，说起话手就不自觉的作出各种手势，聪明是算不太上，长相也不是极为抓眼的那种，但他温和，眉眼和唇线生来是浅笑的样子。他总是淡淡的，像是永远都不会生气似的，因此在学校的时候，也有不少女孩倾心着他。  
王俊凯与刘一麟进了里屋，刘一麟开门见山，他说他九月份出国。  
“出国？工作吗？”王俊凯问他。  
“去读博。”言简意赅。  
王俊凯反应了一秒，伸手拍了下对方的肩，“恭喜，厉害啊。”  
“我还没和他们两个说…”  
“说呗，这是好事，说了他们肯定也高兴。”  
“是，这个肯定…但是…”他挠了挠头发，“你看罗庭信走了，我也走，就剩下刘志宏了。”  
“别担心，刘志宏好歹也工作好几年了，他自己还是活的下去的。”  
“不是，”他有些激动，声音提高了点，自己也发觉了，连忙低下声音说，“我们仨毕业之后就一直在一块，你看刘志宏整天嘻嘻哈哈的，他啊说实在，其实很敏感，有的时候回来，我们一块喝点酒什么的，他还能敞开了抱怨几句。”  
半掩的门外狗叫声和人的脚步声转远，似乎是往阳台去了，他这才听到刘一麟叹了口气。  
“我不知道，我可能，怎么说呢，我去学校那什么心理咨询室，她们说我对恋爱啊，结婚啊这些，有心理阴影，我自己，怎么说呢，我不知道我会不会恋爱什么的，我也不是很会和人交心，所以我是真的…舍不得现在这样。”  
没有什么，只是看不到未来的日子能有什么大的光耀，才甘心安于现状，只是自知与贫瘠的想象力不能支撑画出富丽堂皇的海市蜃楼，只是不想骗自己一切都会好的。  
他从来不提起父母尴尬的关系，冷锅冷灶，冷菜冷饭，冰冷的眼神和无休止的冷战，学生时代父母因为赌气各行各路，没人记得叫他起床，等他醒来早就迟到了许久，他一个人在床上躺了一整天，没有一通电话能给予他救援，十几岁的时候他在周记里质问“爸妈为什么不离婚，他们凭什么不离婚”，而古板的语文老师只施舍他一个阅，没有人回答他。  
有时候他在想自己是不是生病了，他不敢答应那些告白，不敢喜欢什么人，不敢交友，对所有待他的好他都觉得亏欠，好像人与人之间都是在做公平交易，一手真心换另一手真心，交换前过称，不能缺一斤一两。  
大概真有原生家庭魔咒这么一说。  
大学第一年父母终于离了婚，而认识这群人之后的几年，他也终于稍稍有了改变，如果说是因为原谅，体谅了父母，不如说是放过了自己。  
“早点认识他们这群人就好了，在最孤立无援的那时候。”无数次这样想过。  
可是终究有一天是要别离的，而这一天熬着熬着，竟就这么来了。  
人会厌倦离别大概就是因为两点：  
不甘心，舍不得。  
他不甘心打破现在的生活，他更舍不得。

24  
门被一下子推开了。  
刘一麟反应倒是快，一瞬间就转过身子面对着门外的人，王源正笑嘻嘻的站在那里，是一种毫不知情的笑容。  
“你俩躲这里干什么坏事呢？”  
“乱说什么。”王俊凯习惯性的要回答，却看到旁边刘一麟笑眯眯回答道：“聊天呢。”  
“聊完了吗？吃不吃西瓜，你俩不吃我和刘志宏可对半分了。”王源仍旧一脸笑意，眼睛转了转，扫了王俊凯一眼。

对话只好终止，三个人回到客厅，麻雀噗啦噗啦的跑过来，拿脑袋往王俊凯的手背上蹭，他翻手摸了摸麻雀的耳朵，麻雀便眯起眼睛咧开了嘴，那样子看上去像是笑着。  
狗和猫虽说都是家庭里常见的宠物，差别却不小，狗似乎是一种能够从一而终的动物，憨里憨气和精灵古怪都在眼睛里，它们的眼睛往往晶亮漂亮，用一种俗气的比喻就像是黑葡萄般，更像是人的眼睛，却比人要简单许多。  
而猫就不同了，外界光线的强弱常常会直接影响猫眼睛传达出的情绪，光线强的时候，即使是柔和的晒着太阳，也总是好像带着些攻击性，光线弱的时候却又十二分漂亮，总像是不谙世事的小孩子那般天真无邪。  
以前在学校的时候常有人说王俊凯秀气，像猫似的，可唯独王源说，王俊凯啊你长得好像伤心的金毛。金毛犬眼睛下撇，总是带了点忧郁又无辜的神情，不似别的小犬般生动灵巧，更不像猫一般倦懒冷峻，他现在好像才微微想明白，之所以别的人觉得他像猫，一半是因为虎牙，另一半是他吐露出的疏远和冰冷，是他的杀伤力，而唯独对王源他才能表达出犬科动物的深情与亲近。  
他想到这里忍不住看向沙发另一端的王源，他正抱着块西瓜啃，一手攥着张皱巴巴的餐巾纸，两腿间还夹着垃圾桶，俨然一副小孩子吃瓜的样子。  
可真是可爱，他在心里想。

到了十一点多王源开始频频看表，王俊凯注意到了，便主动起身表示要走，顺水推舟的问王源要不要走，王源倒也没犹豫，同刘志宏和刘一麟招呼了一声便跟着他一前一后出了门。  
老式居民楼自然没有什么电梯，楼梯间促狭，声控灯坏了好几个，王俊凯了解王源夜视还不赖，便放心在前面走着，结果就听到王源嘶的倒吸一口凉气，好在没几阶楼梯，却着实把他吓到了。  
手忙脚乱开了手机自带的手电筒，就看王源狼狈的扑在楼梯扶手上，脸上还有点惊魂未定的样子。  
“你怎么回事？”差点就出口责备起来，却很好的即使刹在嘴边，随即转了个弯，问道：“没事吧？”  
“没，没没。”王源像个做错了事的小孩子般，自己却傻笑起来，小声嘀咕着吐槽了自己几句“这都能摔，真是的。”  
可真拿你没办法啊，王俊凯忍不住又在心里这么感叹起来。

“哎，哎，王俊凯，那个，问你个事。”两个人一直走出了居民区，朝着交通站台走着，王源却突然这样说道。  
“怎么？”他一听便停下了步子，两个人正好停在了一盏路灯下，这个时间路上还有不少车，正从他们身边的柏油马路上呼啸而去，影子被车灯拉长，再恢复原貌，虚晃的投在石墙上，影子之间的距离比本身两个人的距离近得多。  
“那个，刘一麟，是不是也要走了……”王源吞吞吐吐的，看似是在问，其实王俊凯能看得出，他分明是都知道了。  
“嗯，出国读博，挺厉害的。”  
王源低了低头，暖色光的路灯无意间为他的眉眼作了点缀，又将他的精致系数奉上，因为那一刻的他有些失真，导致王俊凯无从判断这一低头间是否略过了难过不舍的情绪，起码等他再抬起头的时候，他已经是最平常的那个乖顺的样子了，他用力的点了点头，接着王俊凯的话感叹着，“确实啊，很溜嘛。”

王源的确把很多事情想得很透，但这不妨碍他的重情，他不表现是因为他聪明，他不会对任何人与人之间的交互抱有要把自己的全部捐出去的想法，可这不代表他不真诚，他之所以礼貌，之所以默不作声，这全是出自他的真诚。  
“为什么分手”这个问题，他其实想的更多。  
他反思过他的无表现，反思过自己所展示的一切都指向了他不够投入，即使事实并非如此，他也在想自己到底是在期望王俊凯些什么，就真的需要对方事无巨细都来过问，还是自己真的就要大事小事都知根知底。  
感情是消耗品也是可再生资源，它不是硬邦邦的责任和义务，他不是要王俊凯像执行任务一般，因为和自己的交互而要受自己的管控，他只是要王俊凯对得起自己。  
对得起自己的每句话，每一个决定，走的每一步，过的每一年每一岁。  
不要把自己轻易摆在更高的，去照顾，去领导别人的位置，他不要那种看上去自以为是的‘都是为你着想’。  
虽然这世界几乎不存在什么灵魂平等，千万个人经过墓地站在上帝脚跟前，脱离千姿百态的肉体，那些灵魂依然算不得什么平等，可对于他们，站在彼此面前，站在这个路灯下，这赤裸的两颗心相对的时刻，他还是这样希望着：  
无论是否如此，但请在心里坚信着，我们是平等的。

25  
刘一麟走前单独约了王俊凯一次，那是立秋后两天。  
其实作为学长不如说是作为王源的男友的身份，他才得以和这三个人这么相熟，所以终究觉得是隔着一层，他对刘一麟并不了解。因此刘一麟单独约他出来的时候，他本意还是觉得有点尴尬的。  
两个人约在了商城里，作为唯二还能享受寒暑假的人，便特意挑了工作日，碰面已经到了正午，干脆顺便解决午饭，对着导视图纠结来纠结去，最后刘一麟提议去吃日式拉面。  
点了炸虾和饭团，又各自要了面，等餐的过程中刘一麟便有一搭没一搭的说起自己要去日本，又讲起那边的导师，讲着自己这小半个月做的一些准备，他便托著腮听着，时不时附和一句，可到底觉得是不关己的事。  
“那你准备什么时候跟他们说？”他趁着刘一麟端起大麦茶的时候问。  
“就最近吧……”刘一麟放下了茶杯，“我还想问，你是不是已经告诉王源了。”  
他不禁就想起那天在路灯底下两个人的相对无言，那天的感觉其实很差劲，他觉得王源有想说的话，他自己也一样，可是好像话到嘴边两个人都不知要如何讲出来，他总觉得两个人那样面对面站了很久，其实不过是三两分钟，不知道为什么，他对于很多事都极有耐心，偏偏对王源，像个不安分的毛头小子似的。  
大概是因为他明白不相熟的人并没有义务相互退让，但认为爱自己的人总归会迁就自己。  
他在最小的时候，爸妈工作还忙一些，他由爷爷奶奶教养，作为王姓那一代的独子，自然是捧在手里疼爱，谁也没注意到他内核带着的从小养成的潜意识，即使注意到他的恃宠而骄，也总觉得这是现在小孩的通病，无需特意扭正。  
“他自己听到了，怎么了？他问你了吗？”  
“倒不是，就是最近有事没事的就跟我聊几句。”刘一麟笑了笑，“难得他这么热情。”  
的确，王源不是个喜欢用社交软件的人，他好像总觉得隔着听筒网络不如直接面对面讲的清楚，有时候两个人因为什么闹了矛盾，在电话里吵几句，王源就会提前叫停，总说等见面再说，可是见了面，因为隔着些时间，就都不好意思再提了。  
也正因为这样，很多事情本质都没解决。

吃过饭刘一麟才告诉他，其实叫他出来是想让他帮忙想一想到底该怎么说才好，他有点疑惑，他其实不太明白为什么这是这么难以开口的事情。  
“就直接说，说你要去日本那边读博士，走前大家出来聚一聚，然后你那什么，过几年就回来了，这样。”  
服务员过来添了一次茶水，刘一麟摩挲著杯沿，“我…真的是，不知道还回不回来。”  
与其说是不知道会不会回来，不如说是不知道到那时候自己想不想回来。爸爸组了新家，前几天破天荒给他打了电话，叫他去想办法，后妈带来的孩子在学校里偷了东西，被学校劝退，他爸求他去找王俊凯，要把这个混蛋小子送进王俊凯学校里。  
他知道王俊凯不过是是个拿工资吃饭的年轻教师，不可能有这么大权力，即使有，他也不想这么做，他没有义务去欠这个人情，更何况他在学校里呆了太久，一向最讨厌这种在社会看来习以为常的不公平。  
“不解决这个事你阿姨就一直要操心。”爸爸一遍遍重复著，他在心里想，原来他也还是会心疼人。  
可惜自己无福消受。

“你会去那边，就是，移民过去？”王俊凯问他。  
“或许。”他把茶一饮而尽，没话找话似的岔开话题，“你和王源……”  
“我想复合。”王俊凯也不藏着掖着。  
“复合，是啊，我也觉得你们迟早会复合。”他说。  
王俊凯一听来了兴趣，问他为什么会这么认为。  
“不知道，可能就是觉得，就应该在一起，我当时看出来也是，其实这种事很明显，无非是他们不往这边想，我之前了解过一点，就是觉得性别啊什么的不是个坎，不在意性别那些，很多都很容易就看出来了。”  
他本以为自己的感情寄托和别人不同，夜里一页一页地从网上翻着资料，他曾也觉得一切都是病态，自己是大型病原体，只言片语的偏方便敏感的用在自己身上，他尝试去看黄色电影，反馈的生理反应都是一个十几岁的年轻男孩会有的，他尝试去用花言巧语和女孩暧昧，冷着脸敲键盘，他承认他在探索的过程中难免害人伤己，可终于他也渐渐明白，他跨不过去的那道坎是德雷克海峡，那是心脏距离外界的距离，是女娲炼石也难补上的天裂。①  
“这么说当年学校里还有？”  
“有啊，不少，”他顿了顿，揉了揉眼睛，“真的觉得你们都很厉害，怎么说呢，勇敢，对，我就，还挺羡慕你们的。”  
王俊凯捏着杯口，下巴搭在手背上，“说勇敢，不如说天真。”  
“嗯。”刘一麟没反驳，“走吧。”  
于是两个人不尴不尬的下楼，准备结束这次小聚。因为商场构造奇异，他们又不常来这边，搞不清电梯走向，于是只好一层一层绕着来，在经过一家品牌服装店的时候王俊凯突然一停，刘一麟回头去看，橱窗里模特身上是一件宽大的衬衫，大片芭蕉叶图案铺开，鲜亮生动，刘一麟盯着那件衣服，突然就明白了王俊凯的想法。  
这件衣服谁穿都很难穿出感觉，除了那个人。

 

26  
王俊凯似乎并没有犹豫，他径直走向那件衣服，刘一麟心领神会的跟在后面，他伸手摸了摸那件衣服，大概是仿丝绸的质地，这种材料轻薄，雅致，极难驾驭。导购走过来，两手交握的站在一边，大概是觉得两个人只是看看，所以并没有准备费口舌，王俊凯转过头看了看那位导购，轻声细语的说：“请帮我拿一件，这件，谢谢。”  
导购是个三十多岁的女人，上下打量了王俊凯一眼，便走去另一边衣架上找适合的码数，刘一麟趁着把吊盘反过来看了一眼，四位数的价格。  
其实大多数人对于衣服的价格承受力都在五百以内，可能是因为衡量过性价比，总归会觉得不过几块布，他远远听着导购边翻找衣服边介绍着，这是什么时装周什么新款，什么国外设计师设计的，设计师又是什么来头，他听着也就听着，他自认时尚绝缘，不过是平民百姓，他衡量的标准好像无非是买的起和买不起。  
可是王俊凯好像不这么想，他接过衣服就进了更衣间，刘一麟莫名有点无措，于是干脆坐到一边的沙发上玩起手机，他打开和王源的聊天记录翻了翻，看到之前他们聊到了毕业后的去向，他没有说什么，都是王源生硬的讲着自己实习的工作，以及给哪些公司投去简历。  
他听到那边门打开的声音，然后是导购啧啧称赞的声音，他回头去看，王俊凯背对着他，对着衣镜拽了拽衣角。  
其实因为是老师的缘故，他平常穿的随意，学校里不允许老师穿的太过花哨，他乐得这规定，可偏生身材比例得天独厚，随意一条牛仔裤，一件卫衣，足够女孩疯狂一阵了。  
而如今这么一打扮起来好像又不一样，刘一麟禁不住状告上天不公，在造人时的确有偏有向。

王俊凯向后撑了撑肩，身上这件的确刚好合身，肩线刚刚好卡在位，导购在一旁聒噪的赞叹，说这简直是量身定制，王俊凯扭了扭身，突然说：“麻烦您给我再拿一件稍大一点的。”  
“先生，这件就很好，您看肩膀这边，袖长和衣长都很合适，是不舒服吗这一件穿起来？”  
王俊凯礼貌的笑了笑，“送人的，得再大一点。”  
导购似乎还想再说什么，但是最终也还是回头去找衣服，刘一麟半调笑的问：“送王源的？”  
“对啊。”他看起来很坦然，又侧过身子把衣角撩了撩，模拟了一下扎腰穿的样子，“他肩膀比我宽，还得再大点才行。”  
“真舍得。”刘一麟看他一脸满足忍不住吐槽了一句。  
“以前也没送过什么像样的东西，”他又转过身扭头看了看镜子里后面的衣长，“刚才看了一眼就觉得适合。”  
我看你恐怕觉得所有衣服王源穿都合适，刘一麟忍不住在心里打趣。

他从口袋里掏出一张卡，导购递来衣服，他抓起来在自己身上比了比，然后点点头，刷卡结账，刘一麟觉得如果自己是个女生一定会为这一系列场景花痴。  
王俊凯提议送他回去，他也不想整的客套来客套去，他知道王俊凯顺路，于是没推辞。王俊凯开了后门把袋子放到后座上之后坐回车里，正准备发动车子，突然看到一对小情侣，男生低头在女生脸上啄了下，揽着女友的肩走过去。  
他和刘一麟对视一下，都在彼此脸上看到了一种“现在的年轻人啊”这样的感慨。  
他其实不知该如何表达亲密，在恋爱的最开端，他只觉得那是一种冲动，有的时候看着王源，就是想要碰一碰他，最开始，他揽过王源的肩，他便好像触电似的缩一下脖子，慢慢的这种应激反应淡化，人与人之间也像是在驯服，彼此模糊戒备，寸寸靠接近，可以使用更高级的礼节，可以触碰那些不为暴露的皮肤，可以挽手，可以亲吻，可以合身与欢愉浪漫，可以用肢体互诉爱意，循序渐进，病入膏肓。  
他觉得他的确贪恋那种感觉，或许是因为王源这个人周身环绕着吸引人的气息，或许是因为自己本身就有强烈的渴望，一切都是天时地利，非要揪出个缘由，无非是那时那刻的喜爱无处安放，他们并非溺与性，甚至因为教育会羞耻难安，可是禁果的确香甜，这是瘾，爱一旦有了泄洪口，便是拉不住了。  
有的时候只是并排坐着看电视，腿一晃一晃的撞到一起，便勾起了瘾，你一下我一下来来往往，也有的时候是在太冷的天气里故意掀起对方的衣服把冰凉的手贴上对方的肋骨，真做些什么却是少有，一个是怕麻烦，一个也是心疼，或者还因为别的一些事不能达成共识，他只记得那些时候夜里总不敢睡，用手背频频试探王源额头的温度，抓过他搭在被子外面的手揉捏他的手指，轻轻给他放进被子里，赤脚去客厅倒水洒在地上踩了一脚，实在是害怕他有什么不适，那些不清醒到几乎是出于本能的动作他反而不常回味，他只知道他那时候的温柔是出自爱，那爱清醒而强烈。

有人崇尚性，婚姻，爱的完全分离，个成一派，他觉得他是做不到的，他觉得爱是一切的轴心，有人说性肮脏，婚姻是坟墓，可他觉得如果一切都基于爱而因爱延续，这一切都不成立。  
是因为太单纯吗？是因为涉世未深吗？  
不如说是因为太幸运，真正捕捉到了情爱的蛛丝马迹。

27  
刘一麟在走之前的两周告诉了刘志宏和王源自己要走的事，看得出刘志宏多多少少有些失落，可还是坦然地表达了祝贺和祝福，并张罗着一定要办个像模像样的欢送会。  
刘一麟跟王源调侃搞得和初中生似的，最后觉得还是就去最常去的那家火锅店，大家坐下来聊聊天，吃上一顿就算了，没必要大费周章，他没说自己可能不回来，所以王源默认总会再见面，离别也不必要这么伤感。  
在这期间王俊凯好像没做什么事，无非是趁着开学了备备课，有时候和老黄通电话，问问带高三的注意事项。老黄近来状态不错，在家休养着，跟他说自己又胖了不少，他听到老黄妻子在旁边说叫他去家里吃顿饭，说着说着又叫小女儿抢去了手机，奶声奶气的“wai wai ”喊着。  
闲下来的时候他就会翻翻那本书，说实话他挺不爱读书的，他以前看王源时不常就抱本书读，洗了碗坐在沙发上，把手上的水珠在睡衣上蹭干净，抓起来就开始读，睡前靠在床头，开一盏小灯读，坐在马桶上也捧着书读，他有时候也自嘲，跟王源说跟他一比显得自己特别没文化，王源就把眼镜摘下来放在茶几上，揉着眼睛说读书又不等于有文化，一只手搭在脖子上转转头，“看书和看动漫都是消遣嘛，没什么高低贵贱的，不想读硬读才是浪费时间。”  
或许是因为手边这本是王源让他读的，他才爱屋及乌，他极少有兴趣，也难有时间，更是没耐性，很久不读书，他这本书磨磨蹭蹭读了几个月，字字句句看下来心里不免酸楚，他好像有点明白王源为什么执意叫他看完，与其说是想拿书中的例子告诉他感情不易，不如说是想让他有相同的一点经历，书中人过书中人的日子，书外人有书外人的活法，书里的悲歌不会说重演就能在现实里重蹈覆辙，字里行间的欢声笑语也只属于书写者和笔下的人，不能靠步步描摹谱成人间喜剧。

王俊凯开始偶尔在朋友圈分享几首歌。  
王源打开微信，看到老板发来的通知，做完这个策划就能放一阵子假，他觉得终于算有了件好事，起码有了点盼头。  
朋友圈点开是王俊凯新分享的歌，歌名叫“世界真细小”，他觉得歌名有意思，便插上耳机听，发现是首粤语歌，干脆放下了手头的工作打开音乐软件翻看歌词，歌词讲的是一对男女分手久后相逢，万分感慨忐忑纠缠，在地球无常变化的风花雪月里怪责世界真细小啊，为什么我们都不能豁达看化。  
他眨了眨眼，忽然就笑了。  
记忆不可逃，悔恨不必追，尝试招架，不够豁达，那我就重新编一张试卷，你我各发一份，看这次你我能否及格。  
那我们就重新来过。

周日难得是个阴雨天，王俊凯回了父母那里，他昨晚和父母说学弟去日本上学晚上一块吃个饭，父母知道王源是自己学弟，所以那种戒备显而易见，可是好像还是很难启齿，于是两个人你一句我一句的叮嘱叫他早点回家，他硬着头皮用玩笑的语气说哪可能早回家，不定是要通宵，妈妈更是慌了，连说了几个不行，他在心里跟着叹了好几口气，最后拉着妈妈的手腕，说：“你不要担心。”  
一早出了屋门就看到妈妈在阳台浇花，那是一盆君子兰，过年时候搬回来的，全由妈妈打理着，可是这种植株实在难养，妈妈很努力的照顾，到现在还是蔫了下去。  
他站在餐厅和客厅的玄关那里静静的看着妈妈的背影，那种不可控制的愧疚又钻出来席卷他，他想有时候就是这样的，爸妈如果强烈阻拦，把他锁起来，用最恶毒的言语咒骂他，他反而会因为心气反抗，绝不会退让一分一毫，可是爸妈仍以最小心翼翼的方式待他，在尽力如常，不让这些事造成的裂隙显出一丁点端倪，爱必以真诚而不出于目的，这样的爱也是一个人背负的孽。  
“妈，我出门了。”他轻声说。  
“……伞在鞋柜上，别忘了拿着。”妈妈没回头，“要下雨了。”

他开车去了刘志宏那，一开门果真是麻雀上蹿下跳的扑过来，他一边抬手要把狗揽住好叫他安静，一边往屋里瞧，刘志宏嗤嗤的笑，说王源还没来。  
不一会儿刘一麟扣着耳机从屋里走出来，看了他一眼，“来这么早啊。”  
刘志宏在一边解释：“他最近学日语。”  
“语言太难学了。”刘一麟把耳机挂回脖子上，随手从果盘里拣了个苹果啃，

正说着又有敲门声，刘志宏眼看着麻雀和王俊凯一秒同步挺直了身子，于是开门前还不忘逗一逗王俊凯，“大哥，你后面头发翘了，你要不先压一压，弄好了我再开？”  
王俊凯当真伸手去摸后面的头发，就看刘一麟笑得趴在腿上，咬了一半的苹果攥在手里。  
王源进门就和王俊凯对视了一眼，又看看还在一边笑得不停地刘一麟，“笑什么呢你？”他疑惑地问。  
“笑老王同志纯情。”刘志宏蹲下来环住麻雀的脖子，省得它去骚扰王源。  
老王同志有点窘，不自觉的就又和王源对视了一眼，这一眼搞得自己恨不得原地焚灭，他低头掸了掸衣服，觉得自己如果是台电器，那耳朵估计就是散热口了。

王俊凯开车，刘志宏和刘一麟两个看热闹不嫌事大的起哄，一下子就都钻到后座，歪歪扭扭的占满了，看着站在外面扒着车门的王源笑。王俊凯忙着启动车，也没注意，就听到后面车门一关，旁边忽然坐了个人，他歪头一看是一脸无奈的王源，回头就看到后座那俩大爷冲他竖大拇指。  
不过说实话，王俊凯那一刻有点想给两位大爷打钱。

28  
火锅店忙的一如既往，他们早和老板娘混熟了，一进门老板娘就扯着嗓子招呼起来，“欸，黑乖那娃咧？”①  
“上海去唠。”刘志宏也用方言回。  
老板娘特意开了个小隔间给他们，倒上了茶水就赶忙跑走招待大堂里的客人，刘一麟坐在一边看着，还是笑笑的模样，突然说了句：“还真是有点舍不得。”  
这句话讲的很轻，就像雨落进海里一样，在喧闹的火锅店里很快就被淹没了，一桌人都如常的讲着话，也不知道是谁听到了谁没有听到，王俊凯替每个人倒了些酒，王源那杯少倒了一点，不想王源推拒过去，戏称自己戒酒了。  
刘志宏端起酒抿了口，便笑他：“说的好像你以前是个酒鬼似的。”  
王源也不接话，只给自己满了杯茶，他们一帮实在太熟了，也没有必要搞那一套中年人的酒桌感情礼仪，王俊凯偷偷离座去隔壁小超市买了瓶柠檬水，回来递给王源，王源点头接过来，终于没有道谢。

本来王俊凯无意喝酒，后来你一句我一句的不知不觉也喝了几杯，想着不如一会儿就找个代驾，四个人刚好够坐，刘志宏喝得最多，他酒喝多了话却少了，坐在那边愣神，刘一麟则很有节制，但他并不太会喝酒，脸慢慢就红起来，其实这一桌真论起来，喝酒还是王源更厉害，王俊凯看了两眼王源，把勺子里烫的毛肚堆进他的碗里，王源低下头看碗里浸在油料中的东西，还有不少，他似乎没什么胃口，但是碍于王俊凯看着，才吃上几口。  
他慢慢察觉到王源似乎有些冷，虽然空调温度有些低，但有火锅烧着，落座的时候他还特意叫王源避开了风口。他在轻轻摩挲着手背，手臂在微微发抖，王俊凯歪头去看他的脸，叫炉火烤的泛起绯红色，他瞥过来一眼，和王俊凯对视，看到王俊凯脸上的表情从疑惑到担忧，他盯着他的嘴一张一合，那虎牙也若隐若现，王俊凯在用口型问他：“不舒服吗？”  
他摇摇头，却被王俊凯一把捉去了手，手心冰凉，加上王俊凯喝了酒，这样紧的被握着手，那温度差距自然逃不掉。  
他眼看着王俊凯就要上手撩他的头发试温，他忙抽出一只手把王俊凯两只手交叉摁住，他想说我没事，嗓子却哑了，他想大概是因为有些难受，才多少有点脆弱，这么一点温情时刻就叫他动容到无以复加，他想起以前小时候身体不好，得过支气管炎，妈妈常搬一张板凳，坐在阳台边，一下一下将虾仁和时蔬捣成泥，和鸡蛋一起慢慢蒸熟，或者因为生病不能像其他孩子一样吃太多甜食，阿婆便会赶着早市买一把干梅，托友人带一包桂花，用砂锅小火熬煮，用玻璃瓶密封好，吊进井水里冰镇着，好像病中的记忆都像泛黄的旧照，那是更旧的城市，潮湿和霉斑的气味，还有妈妈以及阿婆温热的手心贴在自己额上的那种温度。  
他又想起以前在一起的时候他发过一次高烧，王俊凯嘴上不住的埋怨着，觉得自己生病都是他没照顾好的错，他在病里，没力气叫王俊凯闭嘴，只能听着王俊凯走进走出，一杯水放在床头柜上，一块毛巾轻搭在额上，他闻到啤酒的气味，王俊凯用自己擦脸的毛巾蘸着酒擦在他的手心里，他想告诉他啤酒恐怕不管用，要用医用酒精才行，可一睁开眼，就能感受到王俊凯那种极有冲击的专注，他垂着睫毛，眉心凝成跌宕起伏的山峦，唇线绷直，他注意到王俊凯只穿了一只拖鞋，另一只拖鞋留在了门口，大概是太着急了，手忙脚乱的端着一盆啤酒，在门框那里勾了一下。猫在床尾窝成一团，像毛绒玩偶一样安静，黄昏正在逼近，茉莉的花期就要结束，香气馥郁，但清白小花已经转为深色，是要结束这一段生命之旅的预兆。  
他自觉是兄长，自然有兄长的高自视，可同时他也更会照顾人，处处顾及，衣食住行事事都要惦念自己，有没有好好吃饭，有没有注意嗓子，夜里休息的是不是好，他比自己稍远的亲人更关心自己的起居生活。王源想他自己其实很赞成爱人与亲人不可转换，他认为爱人可以是友人，是家人，但到底非亲非故，爱人之间的感情奇就奇在非亲非故。

刘志宏又接着喝了几杯，抓过倒扣在桌子上的手机，划开屏保看了眼，丢到一边，过一会儿又抓过来看一眼，把手机伸给刘一麟看，刘一麟看一眼便笑了。四个人平摊了饭费，刘志宏和刘一麟故技重施，王源坐在副驾驶上，偏头浅睡过去，他开了王源那边的门，伸手调整了一下挨着他最近的空调风口，倚着门想叫代驾，王源睁开眼，他说：“我来开吧。”  
“嗯？”王源声音很轻，他弯下腰靠的近了些，王源却像是不想多解释，摘了安全带下车转到驾驶座，从口袋里掏出了驾驶证，扔在副驾驶上。  
王俊凯拿起来看了看，期间王源也不说话，等着他看完，他认真计算了一下日期，是分手后的那个假期考完的。  
“可以吗？”他想问，突然觉得这样问会让人误会，他本意是想说王源看起来不舒服，可此情此景这样说难免会让人觉得他是在质疑。  
或许到底也是成长了些，能在话出口前三思，更从细节上顾及对方感受。或许分开的时日也有它的意义，并不是白白浪费。  
他点点头，说：“那我睡一会儿。”  
王源有些惊讶，他大概已经准备好和他舌战几个来回了，却不想他这么轻易就答应，王俊凯只在一边偏过头，假装闭上眼睛，实际眯起靠近椅背的眼睛看着窗外以防万一，他透过侧镜看到刘志宏靠着车门，手机屏幕的光打在脸上，没有什么表情。  
“上去再聊会儿？”车在楼下停稳，刘一麟问。  
王源扭头笑着挥挥手，“不了，先回去了。”  
“你呢？”刘志宏扒着副驾驶的车窗问王俊凯，笑的意味深长。  
“我也先回去了。”他回头跟王源说，“送我一趟。”

“去哪？你爸妈那还是回学校？”王源问。  
“去我们家。”他目不斜视的抱臂坐着，又重复了一遍，“回我们的家。”  
王源也不接茬，没事人一样打着方向，过了几个红绿灯，车停的那个位置王俊凯熟，他不知道王源是有意无意，上次他想着要来祝福他的时候，就停在那个地方。  
这小半年就是一道门，他从最初端着假意豁达到现在的势在必得，这道门槛太高了，他垮了太久，跨过来了，回头看门那边，自己当初那股‘老子还就不信自己不能挥挥衣袖不带走云彩’的凛然姿态真像个巨大的老榆木墩子。  
还好最后总算扭过这道弯弯绕绕，不早不晚，起码停在王源还愿等的时长里。

29  
电梯上行的过程，机器运转的声音很响，这栋楼修了有十五年，按照房东的说法，家里小孩上了初中，他们就搬去了学区内，不舍得卖，才整装出租。  
王俊凯搬着箱子离开后，偶尔会收到房东发来的消息，大体上就是电闸修好了，或是和楼上住户谈过了，问还有没有往下继续渗水，他有的时候看着那些信息就会想到王源经历了什么，是某天夜里突然陷入一片漆黑，还是一推门发现满地是水，可是这些他到底都没有参与。  
但如今他已经不会有那种愤懑的情绪，他只是可惜。  
就像恋人之间忍不住在意互相以往恋情般，有是因为好奇，有是因为不安，而更多的好像正是因为可惜，一个人活不过百年之多，青梅竹马会可惜无法将成长的陪伴发展到白发，学生时代相遇就会可惜彼此的童年未曾见证，中年逢缘，聊起年轻爱恋彼此一笑，如同盟战友，可惜大好时光都是交付他人，垂垂老矣，并肩在公园长椅小憩，可惜着她纤纤手指自己不曾牵过。  
可这都只是可惜，可惜的事，往往都是追不回的事，如果一直纠缠，往后的日子怕就要被这满心的可惜牢牢地系上死扣。

王源进了电梯就像脱去了一层力气，绷着一点劲勉强立在那里，王俊凯伸出手要去扶他，他摆了摆手，大步走出电梯。  
“很久没打扫了。”他解释道，回头看看王俊凯，他觉得王俊凯是真的有所改变了，就像曾经一往无前的少年终于放下了欠考虑的那种一股脑的冲劲，开始去接受待人接物的严谨细致，他开始慢慢懂得折损，而不是曾经那把开刃长刀，遇神杀神遇佛杀佛，伤敌八千折己一万，他以前是抬起头就能坚定的说出条条大路通罗马的勇者，如今是羊肠小道也要算入规划的俗世人，这世界上太多人高呼前程万里，大不了撞他个头破血流，形损骸碎，或许这全出于两种极端，极度天真是一种，喜哀嗔怒悲欢离合都经历过，看化了险也不过那些，痛也不过那样，因而放胆的也有。  
所以如今站在他面前的王俊凯，是终于在天真往对世事看化的阶段偏移，他实在惊喜，又实在感激。

 

开了门，王俊凯看到猫正蹲在门口，它长大了一些，也终于显得胖了一点，可惜猫对人的记忆总是浅，他看了两眼王俊凯，忽地低下身子乍起了毛，跳上鞋架顶对着他‘哈’的威胁。  
王源伸手摸了摸它彭的像松鼠似的尾巴，“它都不认识你了。”  
说完又像是安慰似的补充道：“不过前几天我去我妈那里接它，他也这么哈我来着。”  
王俊凯不想停在猫这个话题上，他透过玄关看了一眼，发现卧室的门开着，之前在沙发上的被褥已经不在那里了，他突然有点颤动起来，多是因为激动，他还是那把长刀，镀了一层叫空气阳光雨水灰头土脸磨出的锈，可内里还是那个纯真的他，会因为学校组织教师上台演出的活动而紧张，会因为难得的假期而兴奋，会因为失而复得而在心里跪谢上苍，那颗心在热烈的跳动着，他握紧那股鲜活的力量，告诫自己，我只是这世界上最普通卑小的一员，我是如这街道走过的每个人般带着爱欲执着的生命，我爱着另一个普通卑小的人，爱着另一个带着爱欲执着的生命，我与他相爱，这是何其幸运而伟大的事。  
他终于伸手拉住了王源的手腕，进而拨开他的刘海，将两个额头贴在一起，王源轻轻闭上眼睛，在相贴的一刻重新睁开，他们彼此对视，一切便也豁然开朗。  
王俊凯叫他躺到沙发上，去卧室的柜子里拿了空调被，从沙发柜下面拿出体温计和退烧药，在床头拿了王源的玻璃杯接了一杯温水，王源裹在被子里，被角搭在地毯上，猫没有了刚才的激动，像是熟悉了王俊凯的气味，轻手轻脚的走到沙发边趴好。他侧了侧身，脚趾落到猫的身上，也不敢加力，猫发出呼噜呼噜的表示舒适的声音。王俊凯没有找到拖鞋，干脆把鞋脱在玄关，赤脚踩在木地板上，王源想王俊凯大概是瘦了些，他们鞋码相当，彼此可以换穿，王俊凯骨架窄小，手脚都有些肉，可现在似乎比以前多了骨骼的痕迹。他们以前常喜欢你踩我一脚，我拍你一下的把戏，彼此熟悉到连手心纹路是否断掌都一清二楚。  
退烧药会让人发困，他吃了两片便有些受不住，不知什么时候睡了过去，这一觉睡得很沉，凌晨醒过来，恍惚了一会儿才发觉自己睡在床上，他转过身，王俊凯在双人床的另一侧，穿着自己的睡衣，背对着他沉睡着。  
他洗过澡了，身上有自己新换的柠檬味沐浴乳的味道，好像超市里打折的总是这些略显奇怪的味道，因为特别，也很容易成为一种印记，王俊凯身上还有别的味道，他说不出来，就像是靠着体温发酵出的味道，并不突兀，甚至和他的整体风格不符，如果非要找个形容词，大概就是居家和安稳度日的味道。  
王俊凯很漂亮，这种漂亮很抓眼，不是传统意义的端正的帅，他自有自的漂亮，那种漂亮富有戏剧影视感，王源无数次的想他如果做了明星，会多么叫人青睐有加。王俊凯还没跟他讲过自己十几岁在学校被一个小公司的星探挖去，在长江国际写字楼小小的一间练习室里被寄予做明星的企盼，最终因为同伴的离去而放弃，王源也没来得及讲，自己在同年，也就是王俊凯离开的一段时间后被妈妈带去那间岌岌可危的公司，最终也没有长久留下，后来他们也偶尔想象如果在那家公司相遇，成为师兄弟，一起出道红的天翻地覆的场景，可一生指的是一种人生，每一环选择的指向引导的都是不同路线，就像是养成类游戏般，平行走向不同结局。

王源拉了拉身上的被子，往王俊凯身上搭了搭，王俊凯却醒了，他哑着声音问王源是不是饿了，王源摇摇头，他伸手想去扭开床头灯，手碰到了玻璃杯，发出一声响动，他怕把杯子碰掉，收了手，又试了试王源的体温，觉得好像正常了，最后没把手收回来，顺势揽住了王源，凑上去吻了他的唇。  
“我明天把东西从学校那边搬回来，你要不要和我一起去。”  
“好。”王源答他，又突然问，“会不会传染你。”  
“不会。”他又吻了吻他。  
还有很多问题想问，诸如为什么去学了车，为什么把猫接回来，为什么把东西都搬回了卧室。  
还有很多事情想告诉他，比如明年带高三，每周二周四留在学校上晚自习，要晚一点才能回来，自己和妈妈讲了两个人的事，爸妈还在试着接受，那本书自己读完了，第二遍读到第一百五十六页，火锅店老板娘的孩子考上了很好的大学，火锅店要停业两个月。  
可是好像都不是当务之急，因为知道明天太阳重新升起的时候，再讲也不迟。  
“睡吧。”他靠近了一点，松开了揽着他的手。  
“嗯，睡吧。”

30（终章）  
秋天开始，小卖部的薄荷冰激凌还未有脱销，新生在操场上成队站军姿，高三的教室里，学生们低头奋笔疾书，正在参加本年第一场测试。  
如果这时候有人抬起头，就会看到那个明显在开小差的帅哥监考老师的心已经飞出窗外。  
如果能再抽空看看窗外，就会看到他目光的落点，一个清瘦年轻的男孩正在和一胖乎乎的中年人交谈着。  
黄昏下了场匆忙大雨，难得一见一片夕阳从天边蔓延晕染开去，轻轨盘行而过，在还苍翠的山间留下一道沾墨行迹，车厢尾部，一对母子在分享一包薯片，初中男孩替女友整好耳畔的发，小孩子被托到父亲的肩膀上，含着棒棒糖晃脚。  
有的时候也在想为什么戏剧或是文学作品总用一场极端天气，一次意外事故，一场终会痊愈的突发疾病作为转折，其实不过是一个契机点，生活大多是在日复一日，难有几桩大事打破这一格局，人们习惯的惯性长久延续，便难以改变，也就无法拥有戏剧感。

晚饭是蒜炒西兰花，打包了一份卤味，尽量是一些清淡的食材，王源发烧后留下了感冒的余热，大概是坐办公室空调吹太多。把盒装牛奶码进冰箱里，和山城啤酒之间划分界限，最下面有一瓶特价买回来的红酒，偶尔也会做一道糖醋鱼，或是水煮牛肉这样的大菜，或干脆酱一锅牛肉鸭翅放进冰箱，也有喊来老黄来做客，老黄带来妻子做的一带牛扎糖，等老黄走后两个人在沙发上躺的横七竖八，不一会儿就把一袋解决干净了。  
吃完之后大概都有罪恶感，便聊起了什么糖尿病之类的话题，猫在地板上打了两个滚，突然跑去追赶一只飞虫，因为平常他们都要上班，便想着去再领养只小猫。  
两个人开始存下了一点点钱，冰岛的旅行被提上了日程，在那之前王源带王俊凯去了趟远郊，将近八十的阿婆提前准备了一桌清淡小菜，一小袋装在小布包里的桂花从王源进门就塞进了他口袋里。晚上两个人挤在隔间的小床上，王源告诉他，自己小时候就睡在这里，他说露水会沿着瓦沿滴下来，雾气重的时候会沾湿头发，他说起阿婆冰在井里的酸梅汤，说起家里养过的京巴狗，他说沿后山的坡爬上去，有大片大片的蒲草。  
阿婆未多想什么，她的文化不足以叫她猜想这些，也理解不成，她无需知道这些，不知情反而更好，这是他们一致的共识。  
罗庭信偶然一天回到这边，约了他们出来碰面，说起上海他并不多言，只说学期过完，明年年底和女友回来完婚。  
刘一麟也会发一些他那边的情况，他们建了一个讨论组，刘一麟讲起自己在学校里认识了一位聊的投缘的女孩，作为拼客，但彼此都没有更进一步的意思。  
刘志宏在单位的部门调配里升了一级，可惜工资却没表现出什么长进，和新部门的女同事两情相悦，很快发展成了恋人关系，有一次出来喝了酒，突然讲起之前青梅竹马曾来找过他，原来女孩并没有结婚，可两人碰面后，女孩夸夸其谈物质现实，对他的情况挑挑拣拣，他终于有些受不住，真心一旦松动，撬开便容易了。  
郑阿姨的女儿回了美国继续念书，加入了一个国内LGBT的维权组织，发表了相关论文。  
王俊凯妈妈有时会过来半带查勤性质的看望他们，可总是赶着他们上班时间过来，后来大概是看家务都做的挑不出毛病，两个人又存下了钱，终于像是好好经营生活的样子，放了些心，一日把备用钥匙忘在鞋柜上，王俊凯开车给她送回去，她没收，只嘱咐了几句。

王源有的时候也有推不掉的应酬，王俊凯也有改不完的作业，有时候他深夜批试卷，王源醉醺醺的推门进来，他喝醉了粘人，打酒嗝，跟他索要拥抱，他也当了几回昏君，管他工作千千万万，便宜该占还得占。  
王俊凯不再容易发脾气了，王源有时候也要拉着他开开会，讲讲心里话，两个人还是会因为各种琐碎的事情幼稚冷战，拌嘴，也会有气到又去说分手，晚上分屋睡，甚至会忘记给猫留食物和水，但这好像就是生活的一部分，不可能永远保持冷静和理智做到事事周全完整，谁人都不是完美的，也不是永恒的，如果非要说爱，爱情就像一条河，因为河是永恒的。  
但总还有些难以解决的事，王源还没跟家里讲起这些事，可他们都不着急，总是要说的，只是等待一个机会。  
生活并不需要过多的急躁赶路，一切还是要与时间共行，不能急于求成。

转过年来的六月，毕业季开始，王俊凯被男学生们追着在操场上跑，年轻人欢笑，流泪，紧紧相拥，互相别过，王源穿了那件绿色芭蕉叶的衬衫和老黄一起站在跑道尽头，看王俊凯被学生们拉扯着抬起来，风撩起他的外衫，拂过少年人的头发，女孩的脸颊沾着泪，灿烂的笑起来。  
毕业典礼结束，王俊凯整着衣服走向跑道尽头，王源站在终点线。  
他只是看着他，而他身后狂欢的人群，一并模糊，暂不作数。  
就像今后的日日夜夜般，平淡温和，顺利自然，这一刻也是如此。  
“走吧。”  
“回家。”


End file.
